¿No me importa?
by Lolly Sweet
Summary: ¿Es solo odio lo que sienten mutuamente?, con el paso del tiempo estos dos compañeros se darán cuenta que no solo es odio lo que sienten entre si... YukiRiru / YukiKarin
1. Mutuo

_Otra pareja que merece más amor (si se odian que amor pedís?) bueno..TwT shippeo con ellos también.. se ven muy bien juntos x3 Este es le primer fic que hago de ellos! ^^ espero que les guste! (por cierto la imagen es un coloreado hecho por mi) x3_

 **Titulo** : ¿No me importa?

 **Capitulo** : Sentimiento mutuo

* * *

 **¿ NO ME IMPORTA ?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : "Sentimiento mutuo"**

Había pasado varios años desde aquella batalla que llevo a la separación del grupo Xcution.

Yukio había regresado a juntar a algunos de los miembros, Jackie Tristan y Riruka Dokugamine se encontraban unidos nuevamente. A pesar de que para Yukio. Riruka era una insoportable el la convoco para unirse de nuevo a ellos. Ella acepto, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Riruka era una jovencita algo infantil de una carácter muy explosivo. Seguía teniendo una debilidad hacia los peluches, por lo que su habitación estaba inundada con distintos tipos de animales de felpa. Siempre acostumbraba sentarse y comer sus donuts o si no molestando a sus compañeros hablando hasta los codos.

Pero era de noche y estaba nubloso y ella no se encontraba en la guarida. El ambiente era tranquilo allí a dentro, solo se oía la música de un juego de PSP. Era extraño para Jackie, que su compañera no se encontrara allí sentada comiendo donuts. Eran las 10:30 PM, eso preocupo un poco a su compañera.

"Oh, valla que tarde que es" comento Jackie tratando de llamar la atención del rubio, que se encontraba despreocupado, jugando como siempre con su consola.

Yukio no mostró preocupación alguna. Su atención solo estaba en tratar de pasar un nivel difícil de su game. Al ver que este ni reacción tuvo al comentario de Jackie. Ella se acerco al joven.

"Oye Yukio..." lo llamó, pero este seguía con la vista en su juego. Unas cuantas venas aparecieron en la frente de la morena. Ya estaba enojada porque su compañero no le prestaba atención.

"Puedes prestarme atención un momento!" exclamo furiosa, consiguiendo la atención del rubio de inmediato.

"Riruka-chan no esta, ya es de noche y estoy preocupada!" dijo finalmente mirandolo muy enojada. "Y parece no importarte"

"Es que no me importa" comentó el rubio rápidamente mientras volvía su mirada a la consola. "De seguro debe estar con algún tío por ahí..." comentó casi en voz baja pero Jackie logro oírlo.

"Valla, esa idea te esta torturando no Yukio?" La morena tomo por la barbilla a Yukio, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Yukio por su parte quedo sorprendido ante la pregunta. Jackie lo miraba fijamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Estas diciendo estupidecez Jackie" dijo mientras quito la mano de la morena. Ella solo sonrío aún más mientras se rió un poco ante la reacción del chico.

"Ya somos grandes Yukio...dentro de unos par de meses cumplirás 19 años y aún actúas como un niño."

"TSK..."

"Puede que ademas de estar preocupado, estas celoso por Riruka, al no saber que esta haciendo ella en este momento. Pero tratas de no demostrarlo" murmuró Jackie viendo como su compañero la miraba ya enojado.

Yukio se levanto de su asiento y guardo su consola en el bolsillo. Le dio la espalda a su compañera y camino lejos de ella unos pasos.

"Te lo dire por última vez Jackie, no estoy preocupado por ella. Y te aclaro que jamas he sentido algo por esa idiota. Lo único que siento por ella es solo odio." dijo el rubio volteando un poco la mirada.

"Del odio al amor hay tan sólo un paso" comento alegremente la morena con una risilla.

"Estupideces" murmuró ya molesto el joven.

De repente, la puerta principar de la guarida se abre. Ambos compañeros miraron de inmediato hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la joven peliroja que había abierto la puerta de una patada.

"Riruka-chan! estaba preocupada por ti!" dijo la morena mientras corrió hacia la chica. "Donde has estado?" pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

"Estaba comprando algunas cosas" dijo la peliroja, cuando se dirigió hasta su cuarto y colocar las bolsas allí, para luego volver a donde estaban sus compañeros.

Fue hacia la cocina y tomar una caja de donuts. Cuando luego fue a sentarse en una silla y comer tranquilamente sus donas.

Jackie observaba a la joven como comía con una sonrisa. Luego miro de reojo a Yukio, que como era de esperarse estaba embobado con esa consola otra vez.

Riruka termino de comer todas las donas que estaban en la caja y luego miro a Yukio como jugaba atentamente con su PSP. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de decir. "Estas con ese estúpido juego desde que me fui..¿verdad? veo que estuviste todo el día jugando ...no me extraña porque estas tan idiota." dicho esto Riruka estallo a carcajadas por su comentario.

Yukio la ignoro completamente. Comentarios así de parte de ella, los recibía todo el tiempo, por lo que ya no le molestaba tanto las palabras de Riruka.

"¿Knockout Yukio, eh?" interrogo ella mientras se acerco a él, poniéndose frente a este. Él continuo ignorándola. Jackie noto como el rostro alegre de Rirura se iba transformando en uno lleno de ira.

"Eres un idiota, con razón no tienes novia" comento ya enfadada la peliroja cruzándose de brazos. Yukio dejo de jugar con su consola para mirarla fijamente. Y luego ponerse de pie para retirarse.

"Woo, te herí?" dijo con una amplia sonrisa Riruka.

"Riruka...no molestes..." murmuró mientras guardaba su Psp en el bolsillo derecho. "...sigue comiendo donas, que terminaras redonda como una." agrego Yukio con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabiendo que a la colorada le molestaría su comentario se fue dirigiendo hacia su habitación.

"¡¿Me llamaste gorda?!" dijo Riruka casi en un grito mientras fue corriendo para colocarse frente a él. "Bastardo!" Ella se puso delante de él impidiéndole el paso. Lo miraba con sus ojos intensos llenos de ira.

"Quítate del medio" murmuró tratando de salirse pero ella seguía estorbando su camino.

"Por favor ya basta .." dijo Jackie desde el sofá.

Yukio suspiro y luego desvió su mirada a un costado. "Me tienes harto..." Murmuro el rubio. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta y salió afuera alejándose del sitio.

Riruka que quedo aun mas enojada por lo dicho y salio corriendo tras él. "Vete y no vueltas idiota!" grito Riruka desde la puerta para luego cerrarla de un puertazo.

Jackie solo suspiro cansada. "Riruka, ustedes dos parecen una pareja de casados..." comento la morena mientras encendía el televisor. "¿Por qué lo molestas?, estas enamorada ...o algo?" pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Enamorada? YO LO ODIO! LO DETESTO! jamas sentiría algo por ese idiota!" le grito Riruka yendo a su cuarto molesta.

La morena por su parte, solo sonrió entre dientes y se puso hacer zapping.

 **Continuara...~**

* * *

 _Este es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja.. siempre quise hacer una historia con ellos! así que estoy feliz de publicar algo! *-* ¿Como se le llama a esta pareja? ¿YukiRuri? ¿RuriYuki? xD bueno, subiré el siguiente capitulo la semana que viene o cuando me haga un tiempo libre esta semana._

 _Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! critica o halagos? ~ bueno nos vemos en la proxima! ^^_


	2. Inquietud

_Buenaaas! en este capitulo hará su aparición alguien que revolucionara todo entre ellos dos. Antes quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron la historia y también a los que dejaron un comentario ^_^ se los agradezco mucho! ;w;_

 _Estoy segura que pronto seremos muchos mas fan's de esta pareja! aaah! y respecto a como se los llama a ellos, creo que la mejor de todas es YukiRuri xd así los llamaremos así ! xD_

 _Bueno estoy hablando mucho no)? los dejo en paz por un rato xD_

 **Titulo:** ¿No me importa?

 **Capitulo:** Inquietud

* * *

 **¿ NO ME IMPORTA ?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : "Inquietud"**

Una densa nube negra cubría toda la ciudad de Karakura, todo indicaba que se estaba preparando una fuerte tormenta para esa noche. Yukio miro sin preocupación las columnas de nubes sobre él. No le preocupo mucho en verdad. Para él no sería la primera vez que se mojaría con la lluvia.

Camino un largo rato hasta que llego a una plaza y se acerco lentamente hacia uno de los bancos y se sentó sobre en el.

Esto de irse de noche lo venia haciendo desde hace tiempo, él no soportaba pelear con Riruka. Debido a que cuando peleaban, no había manera de como callar y calmar a la muchacha. Por eso él escapaba de ella cuando empezaban los gritos.

Algo llamo su atención en ese momento, al parecer había alguien más allí con él. Miro a su costado, no muy lejos había una muchacha que al igual que él estaba sentada sobre un banco.

Ella era una chica delgada de pelo negro, lo tenía atado con una sencilla cola de cabello. Era preciosa para él. Se pregunto a sus adentro que hacía una chica como ella a estas horas de la noche sola y encima en un día así.

La muchacha traía su mirada puesta en el suelo, ella parecía estar llorando.

"Por qué una chica tan bonita como tu se encuentra sola?" le pregunto con una sonrisa desde el lugar en donde estaba.

Ella lo miro, y solo frunció un poco el ceño "No te importa.." dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro.

Yukio solo sonrió a la mala contestación de ella. "Cierto, realmente no me importa, igual de seguro se debe a mal de amores no?..." dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie. Ella solo lo miró enojada.

A pesar de la poca luz que había allí, en ese momento él pudo ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Le había dando en el clavo y pensó quien le pudo haber causado esto a tan preciosa chica.

El rubio se acerco a la muchacha y se puso frente a ella mientras le extendía su mano. Ella solo lo miró con asombro un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos, te acompañare hasta tu casa, no dejare a una chica tan linda sola aquí.." le dijo con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

"No iré a ni una parte con un descon-" antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se oyó un fuerte trueno haciendo que ella pegue un salto del banco. "Kyyyaaa" grito mientras se lanzo a los brazos del rubio.

Ella al principio tembló un poco del susto, pero cuando ya se había calmado se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando al chico desconoció, y se alejo inmediatamente de él.

"Lo siento..." dijo muy avergonzada la chica.

"No hay problema" contesto con una media sonrisa "Pronto comenzara a llover, déjame acompañarte a tu casa" dicho esto le extendió su mano una vez más.

Ella lo miro con desconfianza al principio ya que era un desconocido pero luego vio los truenos y se estremeció un poco. Suspiro y después tomo la mano del chico. Él solo le sonrió amigablemente al ver que ella coloco su mano sobre la suya.

"¿Vives lejos de aquí?" pregunto Yukio.

"Si, un poco" respondió ella en voz baja.

Yukio noto que ella estaba completamente asustada, ella solo miraba hacía el suelo, se dio cuenta que a medida que sonaban los truenos ella apretaba más fuerte su mano.

De repente un par de gotas de agua fría cayeron sobre ellos. Ambos apresuraron el paso, a medida que llovía más fuerte.

"Maldición.." dijo Yukio mientras miraba por los alrededores buscando un lugar para no mojarse.

Ambos corrieron hacia una parada de buss.

"Idiota..." susurró ella mientras se sentaba sobre un banco que había allí y trataba de limpiarse el rostro. Él rió un poco al escuchar ese insulto.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos. El ambiente era algo incomodo para ambos, ya que no se conocían y también por las condiciones en las que estaban. Ella parecía poco sociable, eso era lo que él pensaba. Él estaba parado a su lado mientras la observaba detenidamente. Ella estaba vestida con una simple playera de color lila y unos short de jean. Él percibió que la muchacha estaba temblando de frío.

Esta tenia su mirada al cielo. Sus ojos miraban con espanto como los truenos cruzaban y salían de las densas nubes negras.

"Me llamo Yukio, no idiota.." contesto él rompiendo el silencio que había en el lugar mientras se quito rápidamente su saco y lo coloco sobre ella.

Este acto de parte de él hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

"Gracias.." contesto ella mientras bajaba su mirada al piso. "...He sido muy grosera contigo...lo siento" añadió la morocha.

"No te preocupes.." contesto él sentándose a su lado. "¿Como te llamas?" pregunto mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Karin me llamo" respondió ella devolviendo una sonrisa también.

"Bonito nombre" comento el rubio desviando su mirada al cielo.

Ambos se quedaron allí hablando mientras esperaban que dejara de llover. Todo indicaba que la tormenta no pararía por un buen rato.

* * *

Por otro lado.

Era aproximadamente medianoche. Ella sintió una gran inquietud toda la noche, no podía dormir y estuvo escuchando los ruidos de afuera.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuerte contra el vidrio de su ventana. Hacía frío esa noche, por lo que ella se levanto a tomar otra cobija y taparse con ella.

Miro por su ventana había algo dentro de ella que la inquietaba. Se levanto de su cama nuevamente y salio de su habitación hacia la cocina. Todo estaba oscuro, solo el lugar se iluminaba por un instante gracias a la luz de los truenos. Se acerco a un ventanal que daba dirección a la entrada principal. Y se quedo parada allí mirando fijamente hacía afuera.

"Estas preocupada por él Riruka?..." se oyó la voz de Jackie que se acercaba lentamente hacía ella. La colorada pego un salto del susto al oír su voz.

"JACKIE ME ASUSTASTE!" grito la colorada.

Tristan solo dejo escapar una carcajada, y luego encendió la luz de la sala.

"Estas esperando a Yukio..eh?" comento la morena mientras se ponía a su lado. Riruka solo se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta y luego se cruzo de brazos.

"Por favor Jackie..."

"No esta mal decir que estas preocupada por él, después de todo somos compañeros y es comprensible que le hayas tomado un poco de cariño..hehe"

Riruka voltio a mirarla mal y señalarla con su dedo indice.

"Yo no siento nada de cariño hacia ese tarado! que te quede claro!" respondió molesta la colorada mientras se sentó sobre el sofá. Jackie solo sonrió.

"Ya que..voy a ver donde anda" La morena saco un celular de su bolsillo y lo busco entre su lista de contactos.

"Le diré que vuelva que estas muy preocupada por él" añadió con una sonrisa picara mientras miraba a la colorada. Ella al oír ese comentario se puso de pie y corrió tras Jackie tratando de quitarle el celular "NOOO!" le grito haciendo que la morena riera a carcajadas.

"Ya, vale no te exaltes... solo veré si esta bien.." dijo Jackie alejándose de la sala mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

Riruka la observo alejarse lentamente fuera de la sala. Ella jamas admitiría tal cosa.

Después de un par de minutos, volvió Jackie con una notable sonrisa en sus labios. La colorada se extraño al verla tan sonriente a su compañera. Algo le llamo la atención en ella.

"No te preocupes, él esta bien..." le dijo mientras le dio ligeras palmadas en el hombro.

"¿Crees que me importa?"

"Claro que si..." les respondió Jackie al instante.

Justo cuando dijo eso, el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar otra vez. Ella se fijo de inmediato y sonrió nuevamente al ver un mensaje del rubio. Abrió el mensaje de texto para encontrarse con una foto de él con esa muchacha. Jackie miro desconcertada la foto, y puso más zoom en la parte de la chica y trato de reconocerla. Pero no lo logro.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Riruka con curiosidad mientras se ponía de pie.

"Al parecer Yukio esta con una chica en este momento..." dijo la morena que seguía mirando la foto.

"¡¿Eh?!" dijo la colorada arrancándole el celular de las manos a Jackie. _"¿Quien es?"_ se pregunto para sus adentro.

Miro la foto detenidamente. Ambos chicos estaba sentados en un banco. En la imagen se veía a ella mirando hacia otro lado, mientras él miraba sonriente a la cámara.

Jackie noto como su compañera no dejaba de mirar el celular y dijo.

"¿Qué pasa Riruka-chan? ¿Estas celosa?"

Ella voltio a mirarla enojada, devolviendo su celular.

"Deja ya eso Jackie" respondió apresurada dándole la espalda. "Realmente no me interesa." dijo abandonando rápidamente la sala.

* * *

 _Bueno, supongo que por la descripción que doy en la historia muchos se abran dado cuenta antes de que diga su nombre, que la chica era Karin! xD debo admitir que me gusta un poco esta pareja, vi muchos fic involucrando a estos dos y para ser sincera me gusto un poco :3 (pensé en un principio hacerlo con Yuzu...pero me gusta mas con Ka-chan!)_

 **alejandram pyo10** _mi primer review! ~ muchas gracias me alegra mucho que te gustara ^^ Es verdad, me sorprende lo poco que hay de esta pareja TwT bueno tratare de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. Ame esa imagen del manga por eso la coloree ...se ven preciosos ahí Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

 **nessie black 10 Frany H.Q** _estalle de alegría cuando volvieron aparecer en el manga! ;w; y yo que pensé que no volvería a ver a mi sexy Yukio, pero reapareció! en verdad eso me hizo muy feliz! *w* Jackie esta de cupido es cierto jjaja xD Gracias, trato de hacerlo de una manera sencilla y fácil de leer! YukiRuri es la opción para mi, asi que empezare a llamarlos así :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

 **katiti** _"estupideces" esa parte fue graciosa para mi xD muchas gracias por lo de la imagen! también adoro ese tipo de relaciones, y esta pareja así se llevaran incluso estando casados xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ~ :3_


	3. Imposible

Holaa! ¿Como andan? espero que se encuentren bien todos aquellos que pasen a leer el fic. Bueno primeramente quiero pedir disculpas por el tiempo que he tenido sin actualizar la historia. He tenido poco tiempo y ademas de todo también la inspiración es un problema jaja... Bien, por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic, subiré más de uno. Así que espero que les sea de su agrado y otra vez perdonen. AH! y también perdonen de ante mano si encuentran alguna que otra falta de ortografía. De verdad estoy tratando de escribir mejor cada día y redactarlo de la mejor manera posible xD

* * *

 **¿ NO ME IMPORTA?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : "Imposible"**

Eran aproximadamente las 13:30 de la tarde. El día era bastante húmedo, y el cielo estaba completamente nublado. De a ratos se presentaban algunas cortas lloviznas.

Un día aburrido, o al menos para la colorada de coletas, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando con rabia aquel oscuro cielo.

Desvió su mirada hacía un reloj que se encontraba encima de la chimenea. Miro que horario era y chisto.

-Joder, mira que hora son... - susurro molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Me sorprende que aún siga durmiendo.- comento Jackie que observaba desde lejos la habitación de Yukio.

-Si - añadió molesta Riruka que estaba cruzada de brazos, sentada en el sofá. -Ya tiene que levantarse!.- Exclamo.

Dicho eso, se puso de pie, se acomodo un poco su falda de color negro y fue directo al cuarto del chico. Estaba rumbo a la habitación, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta golpeo varias veces.

-Oye nerd, levántate!- grito desde afuera mientras golpeaba aún con más fuerza. Luego volteo a mirar a Jackie que abrió grandes sus ojos al ver a la muchacha.

-A qué hora vino este idiota?- pregunto.

-Mmmm- se detuvo a recordar -Creo que a la de la madrugada...

-¿EH? ¿Por qué tan tarde? - exclamo sorprendida.

-No lo se... -rápidamente le respondió la morena dejando escapar un suspiro.

Riruka siguió golpeando reiteradas veces la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Ya furiosa, se dispuso abrirla por su cuenta. Pego una fuerte patada en ella haciendo que se abra por completo. Revelando el interior de la habitación. Allí estaba él, descansando boca arriba con unos auriculares puesto. Al parecer se había dormido escuchando música. Dokugamine se acerco a Yukio y jalo de un tirón del cojín, haciendo que el rubio se levantara del susto. Él observo asustando en un principio, pero cuando sus ojos lograron enfocar bien a la persona que tenia en frente se calmo de inmediato.

-Quien diablos te dio permiso de entrar en mi habitación? - interrogo a medida que se sentaba y se quitaba los auriculares.

-Levántate idiota!- Le contesto de un grito.

-Que pesada ...- El rubio bajo la mirada para verse a si mismo. -Podría a ver estado desnudo sabes? - añadió molesto mientras la miraba mal.

-Eso hubiera sido un terrible trauma. - dijo Riruka, llevándose de la habitación el cojín del rubio.

-¡No te lleves mi cojín! - le grito Yukio, pero ella lo ignoro.

Resignado se dispuso a levantarse, ya que Riruka interrumpió su sueño como siempre lo hacía. Rápidamente se levanto de su cama, y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Tarde unos minutos, cuando termino de cepillar sus dientes y asearse fue al living donde estaban Riruka y Jackie, ambas mujeres lo miraba con cierta curiosidad. Era muy extraño para ellas, verlo al chico vestido de otra manera y no de su forma habitual. Traía unos jeans negros, una playera del mismo color y estaba vez no traía su característica boina. Ellas estaban extrañadas.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo que desayudar, mejor dicho que comer, ya que había pasado la hora del desayuno. Estaba preparando un sándwich, cuando empezó a sentirse incomodo al notar las miradas sobre él.

-¿Qué tanto miran? - pregunto él sin mirarlas mientras preparaba su sandwich.

-Na..- De repente es interrumpida por Riruka.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?!- interrogo casi de un grito.

Yukio quedo atónito ante esta pregunta. Arqueo la ceja y pensó ¿Que rayos le importaba?, él ya era lo suficientemente grande como para venir al horario que se le apeteciera, y ademas ella no era quien como para tener que andar dándole explicaciones, él no soporto estas interrogaciones de la chica por lo que le respondió molesto.

-No te importa - respondió haciéndola enojar.

-Tú...! - ella apretó fuerte los puños teniendo su mirada furiosa sobre él. -Es cierto, no me importa. -contesto poniéndose de pie y marchándose a su habitación.

El rubio miro como se alejaba Riruka. Esto llamo su atención en ese instante, ¿por qué ella estaba tan molesta? si bien ella era siempre así de insoportable y se molestaba por cualquier cosa, algo era extraño. Se permitió pensar en muchas cosas. - _Acaso, ¿Esta celosa?_ \- pensó, pero luego sonrió con humor ante ese pensamiento - _Eso es imposible, que ridículo..._

-Sabes Yukio... - Dijo Jackie desde el sofá, -Puede que ella este celosa... - dijo de repente Jackie parándose y yendo lentamente a su lado.

Con esa pregunta, la morena causo que Yukio reaccionara con sorpresa. Lo pudo notar al ver la forma en que este la miraba. Ella sonrió entre dientes. Luego el rubio cerro sus ojos mientras bebía un sorbo de gaseosa, y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa.

-No empieces...- comentó molesto, mientras comenzó a comer su sandwich.

-Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti ayer...- añadió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Aja... - Yukio rió un poco ante este comentario. En pensar en que Riruka se preocupo por él.

Vino imágenes en su mente imaginando a una Dokugamine preocupada a punto de enloquecer y al borde del llanto por él. Le pareció gracioso y mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a su sandwich, rió por esa tétrica escena que se le venía a la mente. Es que para él, que Riruka mostrara preocupación le parecía algo imposible y ridículo, teniendo bien en claro el odio que sentía esta para con él. Es decir mutuamente.

-Es cierto... - le dijo Jackie mirando un poco molesta al rubio.

-Bueno... - murmuro sin interés en el tema. Dejo escapar un suspiro y luego miro de reojo a su compañera morena. -Jackie no tengo tiempo para tonterías...sabes - cuando termino de comer su sandwich, se sirvió un poco más de gaseosa y la bebió.

-Tonterías dices otra vez... - dijo la morena en voz baja.

-No me importa si ella estuvo o no estuvo preocupada por mi .. - cerró sus ojos verdes apoyando su mentón sobre su mano algo fatigado- desde ayer has estado insinuando cosas respecto a ella y a mi... - respiro profundo - te pido por favor que la termines...

-Vaya, no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto mis comentario Yukio - contesto la morena llevando ambas manos tras su nuca. -Siempre he creído que tu y ella se at...-

-Ya! - antes de que terminara su frase Yukio la callo.

Jackie solo frunció un poco el ceño. No le gustaba para nada que un mocoso le diera ordenes. Pero no quería hacer enfadar mas al joven de lo que ya estaba, por lo que decidió guardar silencio, por el momento.

Luego de unos pocos minutos en silencio. El joven rubio se levanto de su asiento y tranquilamente fue dirigiéndose a su habitación. Una vez allí tomó una chaqueta de color negro y se la coloco. Regreso nuevamente hacia el living, y tomo sus llaves que estaban sobre un gran mueble.

Jackie lo observo con atención, su forma de vestir y su manera de actuar, sintió un exquisito aroma a colonia de hombre, que por cierto olía muy bien. Vio a su compañero tomar su Iphone y escribir pareciera un mensaje a alguien.

-Estas saliendo con alguien eh? - pregunto ella arqueando una ceja.

-No exactamente - le respondió despreocupado yendo rumbo a la puerta - Quizás venga tarde.. - dijo eso y se marcho cerrando la puerta. Jackie solo lo vio irse, y luego suspiro.

Ella estaba encerrada en su habitación. Miraba desde la ventana hacia el horizonte. Hasta que de pronto vio a Yukio alejarse lentamente.

En un principio lo miraba con desprecio pero rápidamente ese sentimiento desapareció, y apareció un sentimiento de dudas. Muchas preguntas vinieron a su cabeza. - _..A donde ira ese nerd..?_ \- pensó.

Imagino una situación, a su compañero teniendo una cita romántica con una muchacha hasta que en su mente intercambio a esa "muchacha" por una muñeca inflable. Y luego estallo en carcajadas. O sea... quien seria tan estúpida de fijarse en un tipo tan idiota, egocéntrico, vago y odioso como él?, para ella era una cosa casi imposible de que una mujer saliera con Yukio teniendo todos estos defectos. No porque no sea apuesto, porque ella misma ahora tras algunos años que pasaron, y ver el cambio en este, pensaba que el rubio era un tipo apuesto, pero con una personalidad y actitud de mierda, que hacía que todo lo bueno que tenía se fuera al carajo.

-No me lo creo... que una tipa llegue a sentir algo por él... Pfff...- comento burlona, mientras lo veía alejarse de allí.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el rubio se detuvo y se giro hacia ella, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

- _¡¿Qué diablos?-_ pensó y cerro de inmediato la cortina.

Ella no se dio cuenta, pero un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Abrió apenas la cortina para ver si se había ido, pero él estaba aún ahí, observándola desde abajo con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios y tras unos pocos minutos allí se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Dokugamine se alejo de la ventana, y salio rápidamente de su habitación hacia donde estaba Jackie. La morena estaba como siempre sentada en el sofá con algo de mal humor mientras hacia zapping. Tristan la vio acercarse a ella, pero no le presto atención hasta que finalmente Riruka hablo.

-¿Donde fue el idiota ese? - pregunto causado ahora si más que sorpresa en la morena.

-Vaya así que estas c-...- antes que terminara de hablar es interrumpida por la colorada.

-Solo limítate a responderme Jackie!- dijo molesta, casi de un grito.

Jackie dejo escapar un bostezo y luego se cruzo de brazos -No sé- respondió en un tono serio y molesto. -Probablemente Yukio este saliendo con alguien... - Dijo finalmente Jackie poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la cocina.

Riruka se quedo en silencio, no agrego nada a dicho comentario. La sorpresa la invadió, es que ¿Como podría ser?. Hans teniendo una cita con una muchacha, ella siempre pensó que la única cita que él podría tener era con su mano y su consola. No lo creía. Siguió pensando que todo era un engaño, que eso era lo que él quería que ellas pensaran, ya que al día anterior, ella le lanzo unas palabras burlonas refiriendo que él no tenía una novia.

- _Yukio salir con alguien?_ \- pensó. - _Imposible..._ \- murmuro incrédula.

Ingreso nuevamente Jackie a la habitación con un vaso de jugo de frutas y unas cajas de donuts y galletas poniéndolas sobre la mesita del estar. Luego se sentó y miro a Riruka con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ven, vamos hablar- le dijo la morena invitándola a que se siente a su lado. -Tengamos una charla de mujer a mujer.

* * *

Yukio se encontraba apoyado en un árbol cerca del parque, a unos pocos metros de él había un banco en donde tenia encima su chaqueta negra. Él estaba ahí porque unos minutos antes le había enviado un mensaje a la muchacha que conoció un día antes, proponiendo encontrarse en ese lugar.

Logro percibir a lo lejos a la morocha que se acercaba a pasos apresurados hacia donde estaba él esperándola.

-Lamento llegar tarde - dijo la joven morocha mientras se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia Yukio. -Gracias por lo de ayer, aquí tienes- le entrego un paquete que dentro de el estaba su gran saco negro.

-Fue un placer.. -comento mientras tomaba el paquete.

La muchacha se sonrojo al ver al joven vestido de esa forma. La luz del día le permitió ver mejor a aquel hombre que la había ayudado en la noche anterior.

Él era muy apuesto. Yukio ahora era un muchacho fuerte, los años le dieron un cuerpo formal y atractivo, él había crecido bastante los últimos años. Su altura era de 1,72 pasando por completo Riruka que media 1,66 y la pequeña Karin de 1,60.

Él noto como la jovencita se quedo en silencio, seguramente incomoda por la situación. Miro su rostro, ella tenia sus mejillas coloradas y ante esto él sonrío.

-Eres muy linda Karen..- comento tratando de romper el silencio entre ambos.

-Es Karin!..- corrigió en un tono muy molesto.

Yukio solo rió un poco ante la corrección.-Como sea. - respondió el rubio poniendo una mano tras su nuca.

Él rubio la miro fijamente, ella percibió que por la forma en que este la miraba, algo quería decirle. Ella voltio la mirada y se acerco a sentarse en aquel banco que estaba a unos pocos metros.

-Quiere salir por ahí? - pregunto de repente, no quitando su mirada de ella mientras le sonreía.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - ella se sonrojo por completo y pego un salto por la repentina pregunta - ¡O-oye! no te conozco y ya me estas invitando a salir?! - cuestiono molesta con su rostro encendido, rojo como un tomate.

-Cálmate- respondió rápida y tranquilamente Yukio tomando asiento a su lado. -Ya que te hice venir hasta aquí, solo quería invitarte a tomar algo. No quiero que te confundas, no es una cita y mucho menos romántica. Solo es ir y tomar algo y ya...-comento. -Solo si quieres, no estas obligada a nada...

Karin lo miro detenidamente, molesta y tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Es que ya estaba lo suficientemente mal sentimentalmente como para andar ilusionándose otra vez o andar de citas con alguien que apenas conocia. Miro un momento el suelo y quedo unos minutos pensando en una respuesta. Yukio solo la observaba de reojo.

-Ok...- Respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.

Ella pensaba que quizás esto le ayudaría un poco a olvidarse de los problemas amorosos que la estaba torturando. Teniendo bien en claro, que solo se trataba de ir a beber algo, nada de romanticismo.

-Vamos...- Yukio solo sonrió, se puso de pie rápidamente y tomo de su chaqueta y la puso sobre su hombro.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3, otra vez perdón por el retraso! ;w; he estado muchos meses sin publicar nada aquí ...lo lamento -_- Si desean dejarme algún comentario de que les pareció el capitulo se los agradecería! viva el amor ~~ ! bye bye! x3


	4. Propuesta

Como lo había prometido, subo el capitulo cuatro de la historia. Supongo que mañana o pasado estare subiendo el capitulo cinco. ^^

Amo realmente a Yukio y Riruka, es que ambos me hacen acordar mucho a Shinji y Hiyori (que también soy una fan de ellos).. me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta mucho estas parejas de amor/odio jaja xD bien bien! ~ sin más que agregar espero que disfruten el capitulo.!

* * *

 **¿NO ME IMPORTA?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : "Propuesta"**

Estaban ambas chicas sentadas en el sofá charlando tranquilamente. Hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaban de un momento a solas debido a que últimamente Jackie no estaba mucho tiempo en la guarida , y cuando lo estaba casi siempre Riruka estaba encerrada en su habitación molesta como de costumbre con su rubio compañero.

Riruka tomó de unas de sus rosquillas y la comió como si se tratara de la última de su vida, Jackie solo observo esto y sonrió divertida.

-Bueno vamos hablar sobre algo... - dijo la morena llamando la atención de su compañera.

-Sobre qué? - Pregunto intrigada la colorada mientras tomaba otra rosquilla.

-Sobre Yukio.. - agrego rápidamente Jackie.

-Estábamos teniendo una linda charla hasta que lo tuviste que meter a él..- contesto molesta Riruka mientras pegaba un mordisco a su rosca.

-Jajaja vamos, es que tanto lo odias que no puedes hablar de él un momento? - pregunto agarrando una galleta.

-No quiero hablar de ESE - contesto de modo agresivo y despectivo.

-Responde algo Riruka, ¿Por qué le pediste explicaciones a Yukio?.. - interrogo la morocha tomando un vaso de jugo que había sobre la mesa y bebiendo un poco de el.

-Explicaciones de qué? - Dokugamine la miro, como diciéndole a su compañera que no entendía su pregunta.

-Explicaciones de porque él llego tarde..- respondió cansada la morena.

Riruka la observo con sus ojos rubí bien abiertos, mirando a su compañera sorprendida, luego ella desvió su mirada a la mesa de estar, mientras que con unas de sus manos comenzó a jugar con una de sus coletas para después cerrar sus ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

-La razón es, por que estoy molesta y porque él debería de estar aquí ayudando con los quehaceres y lo único que hace él es andar por ahí y estar todo el tiempo con ese aparato inútil que lo hace mas idiota cada día!. - contesto Riruka muy enojada casi gritando.

Jackie rió ante la respuesta de la colorada. Tanto así que se tomo de su estomago.

-NO TE RÍAS! - le grito furiosa Riruka. -QUÉ TE PARECE TAN GRACIOSO?! - le pregunto del mismo modo, a los gritos.

Finalmente cuando Jackie acabo de reírse, miro a su compañera que estaba a su lado hecha una fiera.

-Cálmate Riruka, solo me causo gracia tu respuesta - dijo sirviéndose un poco de jugo. -Nosotras no debemos reclamar nada a Yukio ya que es él quien mantiene los gastos del lugar. - bebió un poco de jugo y apoyo el vaso en la mesa una vez mas. -No podemos pedir que se encargue de las tareas del hogar, cuando es él quien también paga lo que comemos, el servicio eléctrico, etc...- dijo un poco avergonzada la morena sonriendo a Riruka.

Ella por su parte, no supo que decir. La observo molesta y trato de pensar en como contradecir sus palabras pero no las encontró. Es que Tristan tenía razón, Yukio ya se encargaba de pagar todo allí, era él quien mantenía los gastos, por lo cual era el colmo que ademas de hacer todo eso tenga que encargarse de las tareas del lugar. Ellas lo único que les tocaba encargarse era en los quehaceres. Demasiado molesta por no saber que decir bufó en silencio, mientras murmuraba en palabras muy bajas algunos insultos, que la morena no pudo oír. Pero ella estaba interesaba en saber que era lo que le sucedía a su compañera. Del porque de sus actitudes y tratos con Yukio.

-Porque por tu pregunta, parecía que le estabas haciendo una escena de celos... - soltó la morena, provocando que Riruka pegue un salto.

-YA JACKIE! ESTAS EQUIVOCADA! - Le dijo a los gritos mientras se ponía de pie a su lado - YO JAMAS SENTÍ CELOS POR ESE .ASÍ QUE DEJA YA DE MOLESTAR!

Jackie ante tantos gritos tapo sus oídos. - Riruka, esta bien, no es para que te pongas así - Dijo presionando un poco más sus manos. -Cálmate..

Riruka respiro profundo, tratando de calmar su ira. -B-Bueno, pero solo quiero que sepas que estas imaginando cualquier cosa...!- contesto la colorada volviendo a su lugar.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio unos pocos minutos. Riruka se había acomodado en el sofá, poniendo sus piernas encima de él y abrazándolas con ambos brazos. Miro por la ventana, el día seguía espantoso, parecía que el tiempo no iba a mejorar. Dokugamine no le gustaban los días húmedos, los detestaba muchísimo.

-Y... - se dispuso hablar nuevamente la morena, mientras tomaba un par de galletas. -...entonces como andas en el amor? - pregunto.

Volvió a llamar su atención con una nueva pregunta. Riruka se sonrojo por completo, sabía que la morena no iba a parar de preguntar cosas incomodas en todo el resto del día. Eso la fastidio un poco. ¿Que más le esperaba?.

-No voy hablar de eso... - contesto cortante, con sus mejillas rojas.

-Vamos, estamos entre mujeres. Dime que es lo que te esta pasado.. yo como una experta en el tema puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. - añadió entregándole una sonrisa y un guiño.

Dokugamine se abrazo mucho más fuerte a sus finas y delgadas pierdas y quedo unos minutos en silencio, pensando detenidamente. Estaba recordando esos días cuando Kurosaki Ichigo estaba junto a ellos, como un miembro más de aquella organización que una vez los unió. Con nostalgia recordó aquel sentimiento que persistió en ella por algún largo tiempo. Kurosaki, fue una persona muy importante para ella.

-N-no me ha interesado más nadie después de Kurosaki...- respondió en voz baja. -..quiero decir, aunque ya lo he superado, he podido olvidarme de él. No he encontrado a otro chico que me gustara tanto como Ichigo Kurosaki... - agrego Riruka, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que había entre sus piernas.

Tristan la miro, sintiendo un dolor en las palabras de su compañera. Ella ya sabía que Dokugamine estuvo bastante tiempo enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo y sabía también que lamentablemente el jamas podría corresponder sus sentimiento, ya había alguien en el corazón del shinigami. Y aunque jamas Riruka hablo abiertamente de sus sentimientos con alguno de sus compañeros. Todos sabían de que la pequeña coloraba estaba enamorada de Kurosaki. Hasta Yukio sabía, a pesar de tener su tiempo ocupado en sus juegos el logro percibir los sentimientos de Dokugamine hacía el shinigami.

-He tenido un par de citas... pero ninguno de ellos me causo el mismo efecto que Kurosaki ..- Dejo escapar un suspiro - No encuentro a alguien que me haga sentir... enamorada...

-¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien? - rápidamente le pregunto Tristan, rascándose la sien un poco.

Riruka elevo su rostro completamente rojo, volteando a mirar mal a Jackie.

-C-claro que he besado a alguien! ¿Qué te crees?, ¿Qué soy Yukio? - respondió molesta la colorada apretando fuerte sus manos. Jackie rió ante su reacción.

-Piensas de que Yukio jamas beso a una chica?

-Si lo pienso, pero la verdad que no me importa si lo hizo o no... - contesto desviando su mirada a un costado del lugar. -Lo único que él podría haberle dado un beso es a su aparato inútil... o a una muñeca inflable..

Tristan apoyo su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y suspiro cansada, es que un poco la agotaba escuchar tantos agravios entre compañeros, cuando ella trataba de hacer que ellos tuvieran una mejor relación. Todos los intentos que hizo para hacer que ellos cambiaran su estado de "enemigos" a "amigos" fracasaron rotundamente. Dejo escapar un suspiro agotador, para luego volver a mirar la colorada que estaba a su lado.

-Volviendo al tema anterior..- Jackie miro seriamente a Riruka que la estaba mirando de reojo. - ..Creo que es hora de ayudarte a conseguir un novio..

Riruka se encogió de hombros muy avergonzada al escuchar eso. -¿Uuuu-un novio?! - Exclamo con rostro encendido de color rojo. Jackie, que la miraba con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, se arrimo mucho más cerca de Riruka, colocando una mano en su rodilla.

-Si.. - contesto llevando su mano hacia el mentón de Riruka. -Voy a ayudarte a que te sientas nuevamente enamorada de alguien pero ...- hizo una pausa mientras estaba vez acariciaba suavemente su mejilla - ...esta vez tu amor sera correspondido...

Dokugamine de inmediato sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente de la emoción, tanto así que parecía pegar brincos dentro de ella. Siempre soñó con encontrar a alguien quien la amara. En ese instante imágenes vinieron a su mente de ella teniendo una pareja; ella a pesar de su edad, no había tenido un novio y la idea la emociono pero luego, bufó y agacho su cabeza enterrándola en sus piernas.

-No estoy desesperada por conseguir un novio Jackie! - le respondió teniendo aun su rostro escondido.

-Te propongo algo... - poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Riruka mientras la acariciaba. -Salgamos mañana a la noche.. - añadió - ..Te divertirás te lo aseguro, sera una salida de chicas..

Dokugamine penso por unos minutos en aquella propuesta que le había hecho su compañera. Unos segundos pasarón hasta que elevo su rostro encontrandose con la mirada amigable de Jackie.

-Ok.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno en este capitulo como leyeron solo ha sido enfocado en la charla que mantiene Jackie y Riruka. Me di cuenta que he hecho a una Jackie, casi como una hermana mayor xD ~~ bueno cada día me encariño más con ella, y de verdad deseo mucho poder volver a verla en el manga ;w; ¿Soy la única? ...bueno les dejo con todo el cariño un beso enorme! y que estén bien ~~ viva el amor ~~ bye bye!


	5. Sinceridad

Holiiiii~~ como se encuentran? espero que bien como yo ^w^b ...me he demorado unos días en subir el capitulo cinco xD ¡perdón! queria publicarlo en el tiempo que había anunciado pero tuve algunas cosas que hacer...ewe (Yukio: _Deja de mentir_ Lolly: _Shhhhh ... Oh shit!_ )

Lamento mucho si hay Ooc, en verdad trato de ponerme en la piel de los personajes y describir tal cual son ellos y como se llevan . Me he dado cuenta que he cambiado a la pequeña Karin y Jackie... a Karin de hecho fue así que la hice porque en el fic esta pasando por una situación de desamor, pero ya que... no puedo hacer una Karin tímida cuando no lo es XD hahaha así que, si ven que he cambiado la personalidad de Karin es porque simplemente no estoy redactando bien la personalidad de ella. Y Jackie, bueno permanecerá así xDDDD ...ella es como dije, como una hermana mayor umu

* * *

 **¿NO ME IMPORTA?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : "Sinceridad"**

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna y Karin Kurosaki se encontraban finalmente sentados en un bar muy conocido de la zona. Si bien Vorarlberna no frecuentaba ese tipo de lugares, acepto la idea que propuso Karin de ir allí a beber algo. Karin escogió ese sitio ya que no quedaba lejos de su hogar y no quería alejarse mucho con una persona que consideraba un total desconocido.

En su mente Karin lamento haberle dado su número de teléfono, pero no le quedo otra opción ya que él le había prestado su gran tapado negro; y como era de esperarse Kurosaki no quería quedarse con algo que le habían prestado y que no le pertenecía por esto dio su número.

-Karen...- Se oyó de repente.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, que estaba sentado en frente de ella, vio como una pequeña vena se dejaba ver en su frente por lo que rió divertido. -Karin..Karin..digo - corrigió de inmediato el nombre en un tono burlón teniendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de manera indiferente mientras tenia su mirada en aquel refresco que había pedido.

-Quisiera saber porque estabas llorando..¿Cual fue el motivo? -soltó Yukio, mientras puso su brazo en la mesa precisamente sobre su codo y luego apoyaba su mentón en el.

La pregunto hizo que Karin saltara de la silla. Diablos, no podía a verle preguntado eso.

-No pienso hablar de mis problemas con un completo desconocido como tu! - escupió rápidamente tomando su vaso de refresco de manera brusca y beber de el.

-Como quieras - Respondió Yukio tranquilamente que ante la reacción tan grosera de ella, solo le sonrió.

Kurosaki miro perpleja al joven que tenía en frente no solo porque no se sintió ofendido ante el rechazo de parte de ella, si no porque ella esperaba que él se levantara y se fuera por su forma de tratarlo, pero se equivoco.

Puso el refresco sobre la mesa, y agacho su mirada deteniéndose a pensar un poco.

El silencio era incomodo, ya que ninguno de los dos se hablaban. Solo se podía escuchar el ruido de los al rededores, como las personas iban y venían intercambiando palabras o el sonido de los automóviles cruzando por allí.

-...La idea que tenias aquella noche, del porque estaba ahí.. era cierta - dijo Kurosaki rompiendo el hielo que había entre ellos.

Yukio la miro confundido en un principio, tratando de recordar las palabras que había dicho esa noche. Se rasco un poco las sien con la mano que sostenía su rostro para luego volverla a su posición anterior.

De inmediato recordó esas palabras que le había dicho .. -... _de seguro se debe a mal de amores no?_ \- pensó sonriendo para si mismo.

-Vaya, estaba en lo cierto...- contesto con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción por haber dado justo en el clavo. - _Como siempre.._ \- pensó Yukio.

Karin lo observo molesta, ¿Por qué rayos estaba sonriendo?. Bufó enojada desviando su mirada esta vez hacía las paredes de vidrio mirando hacía afuera. Luego su mirada se perdió arriba, mirando aquel cielo inmenso cubierto de densas nubes, dejando escapar un suspiro aburrida.

Yukio la siguió con la mirada -Solo toma este consejo que te da un desconocido como yo.. - Dijo el rubio que al igual que ella mantenía su mirada en el cielo. - Deja de andar dando pena y ya no le des tanta importancia a ese sujeto que no merece ni una lagrima tuya..

Kurosaki lentamente miro a Yukio perpleja por las palabras de "aliento" que le había dado. Ella pensó que aquello que había dicho el rubio era un poco cruel, es decir ella no pensaba que daba pena con esa manera de actuar. Es que ¿Tan insensible podría ser?, tenía su corazón roto y lo menos que espera una mujer en esas condiciones es que le digan que da pena. Molesta ante sus palabras golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, causando que Hans se sorprenda de manera inmediata.

-Puedes guardarte tus consejos...- antes de terminar su frase, sintió esa horrible sensación en su garganta, ese nudo que siempre la hacía quebrarse en sollozos. -Y-y-yo... -mordió fuerte sus labios para contenerse, no podía mostrarse débil otra vez, ella detestaba eso. Exhalo profundo agachando la mirada.

Sus sentidos se alertaron rápidamente, al ver a la morocha frente a él a punto de quebrarse en llanto. Pensó en muchas cosas que decirle. No creyó que sus palabras le fueran a lastimar tanto a la muchacha. Maldita sea, esta era una de las situaciones que más detestaba presenciar. Él no era para nada bueno reconfortando a una persona y menos a una mujer. Todo fue una situación nueva para él, si hubiera un maldito libro de aprendizaje para estas circunstancia lo leería por mucho que le cueste hacerlo.

-Yo no... - salio de los labios del rubio pensando aún que decir.

Yukio se regaño así mismo en tener que pensar en pedir disculpas cuando no sentía hacerlo. Es que él jamas tuvo la intención de lastimar a la muchacha pero ante estas circunstancias no tenía bien en claro que hacer. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer es ser sincero, y decirle la verdad aunque doliera.

-No quería lastimarte, mucho menos ofenderte. Comprende que he tenido la necesidad de decirte que cuanto te vi aquella noche, lo único que me producías era lastima. - concluyó Yukio.

-Si claro...

La verdad es que Hans Vorarlberna no servia para nada consolando, su sinceridad era algo que no podía callar, y necesito decirle aquellas palabras, duras a la morocha de ojos ónix.

Karin que estaba cabizbaja, se quedo en silencio unos minutos. Otra vez ese incomodo silencio se hizo presente. Mientras que Yukio con su mirada indiferente observaba a la joven morocha.

-Gracias... - susurró en voz muy baja pero que el rubio pudo oír. Hans solo hizo una sonrisa triunfante al escuchar sus palabras.

-Soy una chica fuerte... sabes - dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Yukio. -..Esto ya pasara... -añadió, levantando su rostro y encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas. -Eres un desgraciado insensible, pero gracias por tu sinceridad...

-..No hay de que... - contesto el rubio. -Cuando quieras otro de mis consej... -Es interrumpido por Karin rápidamente

-CLARO! te los pediré! se ve que eres excelente dando consejos a los demás... y levantando el animo - Dijo Karin de forma sarcástica con una sonrisa de medio lado. -Eres una bestia... -Escupió.

Yukio le correspondió con la misma sonrisa y rió ante ese comentario. -Vaya, que sincera..

Karin tomo la pajilla de su refresco y se puso a revolver el poco contenido que había en el. Hans como siempre con su mirada desinteresada miraba a la muchacha con detenimiento y cuando Kurosaki alzo la vista encontrándose con esos ojos esmeralda bufó.

-¿Qué tanto miras? - con cierto enfado cuestiono la morocha.

-Hey, si que eres ruda... - Yukio recostó su espada sobre el asiento y la miro con una sonrisa .

-...

Kurosaki solo volteo a mirar hacia un costado un poco molesta ante aquel comentario que le había lanzado el joven rubio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era al rededor de las ocho de la noche, Kurosaki y Hans Vorarlberna habían mantenido una charla "tratando" de conocerse mejor hasta que Karin se percato de lo tarde que era, de inmediato se dispuso a marchar a su hogar y como "buen" caballero que era el joven rubio, la acompaño retorno allí.

Hacía un poco de frío aquella noche, la llovizna era escasa, pero eso bastaba para que la temperatura sea un poco fría.

Ambos apresuraron el paso, en especial Karin que iba un metro más adelante que él.

-Oye...- dijo la morocha volteando a ver al rubio -Hasta aquí esta bien, gracias por la invitación y el "consejo" ¡Adiós! -concluyo ella alejándose a pasos apresurados.

-Adiós - solo dijo el rubio viendo como la morocha se alejaba de él.

-Nos vemos.. - grito la joven de ojos ónix causando sorpresa en Yukio, ¿Ella le estaba dando una clara señal de que quería volver a verle? .

Desde lejos le sonrió y luego se fue corriendo apresurada para evitar mojarse más con la lluvia. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna se giró en sentido contrario para volver a su guarida.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bien, fin del capitulo cinco...fue un poco corto eweUuu ,,, lamento no haber profundizado más en la conversación de Yukio con Karin, ya tendrán otra oportunidad para conocerse mucho más! xD hahaha por Dios! supongo que Yukio fue un poco cruel con Karin-chan, pero yo creo que realmente él seria muy sincero ante estas situaciones xD ~~~ y de verdad fue muy díficil porque no quería que sonora tan cruel, pero en fin...algunas mujeres (como yo), prefieren que sean sinceros antes de que me vean la cara de tonta e.é

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno responderé algunos Review. n_n

 **Lalaya P. E.I.N** Hola~! como estas? ^-^ bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por dejarme un review y seguir mi historia. Lamento mucho en haber dejado varado el fic, el capitulo lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno hasta que me dispuse a escribirlo hahhah xD Te agradezco nuevamente! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo , ~ Besos ! ` 3 ´

 **Frany H.Q** Hola ~ como estas? ^3^ ...oh también te pido perdón por haber dejado un poco de lado el fic, pero estoy dispuesta a terminarlo (aunque todavía falta un poco) todavía los personajes no se han "enamorado" hehehe xD y respecto a los comentarios de Riruka, también me ha causado gracias, es que algunas (no todas) ven a los gamers como virgencitos que no se levantan ni a la mañana... y Riruka es una de ellas xD hahaha Jackie se merece un premio a la paciencia, porque tener que soportar a dos tipos que se llevan como perros y gatos es un gran desafió para ella ...Con respecto a la personalidad de Karin, la había descrito así porque quise hacerla un poco más "frágil" debido a su situación sentimental, pero no me convence, y por ello voy hacerla tal cual es o lo voy a intentar x) Rayos jajaja... Mi hermana menor parece que fuera ella la mayor ... a mi me dicen inmadura :'v ...Oye! yo también tengo la impresión de que Riruka jamas ha besado a alguien, lo veo del mismo modo que tu x) ...bueno estoy hablando demasiado hahaha ~ Besos ! ` 3 ´

 **Chikorita** Hola~! como estas? ^_^ ...Estoy de acuerdo, Riruka-chan es un amor :'v ! y con respecto a Jackie como hermana mayor, también estoy de acuerdo *-* .. le sienta muy bien el rol a ella! Es tu primer fic YukiRiru que lees? ..wooo espero que te vuelvas una fan de ellos xD Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ~ Besos ! ` 3 ´

Bye bye

~ **Lolly Sweet** ~


	6. Mofándose

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Aquí esta el capitulo seis!...me siento orgullosa de mi misma xD hehehe ~ mira que subir 4 capítulos en un solo mes es todo un triunfo...al menos para mi ewe ...bien dejare de hablar pavadas xD

 **Aviso (!)** este capitulo tendrá un poco de lenguaje vulgar, están advertidos.

* * *

 **¿ NO ME IMPORTA?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : "Mofándose"**

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, ya era de noche. Precisamente las 21:39. Aunque afuera aún seguía lloviendo y hacia frío, adentro de la sede el ambiente era muy agradable.

La armonía había ganado su lugar allí. Las mujeres estaban divirtiéndose como jamas lo habían hecho antes. Había pasado tanto que no pasaban tiempo juntas. La relación de Dokugamine y Tristan era como la de hermanas ahora, ambas chicas sentía aprecio mutuamente. Y aunque Riruka parecía dura y no tener sentimientos, ella quería a su morena amiga.

El living estaba repleto de ropa femenina toda clase de vestidos, faldas, shorts, pantimedias estaban esparcidos por el sofá.

Las chicas se encontraban divirtiéndose probándose los vestidos que iban a llevar puesto para la salida que tendría ellas. Jackie estaba un poco asqueada, la mayoría de la ropa de Riruka era colorinche, de colores como rosa, amarillo, celeste, verde manzana, ropas con orejas de animales. Según su punto de vista, prendas de niña. Fue complicado para ella seleccionar la vestimenta adecuada, hasta que encontró una que la convenció y se la hizo probar.

-Que sexy! - pego un grito eufórica al ver a su compañera con la ropa recomendada por ella.

-Ya cállate Jackie, no es para tanto! - comento avergonzada Riruka que estaba a su lado molesta. -De todas formas, no pienso ir con esto mañana...

-¿Como no?, te queda genial! - opinó Jackie con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es un poco atrevida sabes...-añadió Dokugamine colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho y con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Jackie gruño entre dientes al escuchar las palabras de la colorada, le parecía totalmente ridículo lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Atrevido?...pfff.. por favor Riruka, has usado ropa similares a esta antes, no me vengas con eso ahora - La morena se acerco más a la colorada para acomodar su cabello.

Riruka se veía muy hermosa, traía puesto un short de jean que le llegaba hasta los muslos y una blusa de verano que dejaba ver parte de su estomago, abajo tenia unas medias largas que llegaba cubrir sus rodillas con unas botas de color negro. Tenía un aspecto rockero, y eso le gusto a su compañera. Jackie estaba maravillada pero a Riruka no le convencía para nada su look.

-Oh, dime ¿Qué otra cosa pretendes usar? - Tristan se acerco lentamente hasta el sofá mirando las demás prendas que habían en el.

-Esta...! - Rápidamente Riruka se puso a buscar desesperadamente entre aquellas ropas una en especial. -¡¿Donde diablos esta?! - grito.

Estuvo un tiempo más buscando mientras maldecía e insultaba, hasta que finalmente al hallarlo pego brincos de alegría. Se giro hacia donde estaba Jackie y fue hasta ella.

-E-es muy mono! - con una amplia sonrisa, le enseño a Tristan un vestido corto con mangas de color salmón forrado con pequeños volados y lleno de lentejuelas.

-No iras con eso, no es para la ocasión..- contesto Jackie desilusionada.

-Ya! - grito la colorada de coletas muy molesta dejando el vestido sobre el sofá otra vez. -De todas formas, no iré con esto!

Jackie solo se tomo el rostro agotada, vaya que convencerla a Riruka de llevar esa ropa era difícil. Miro para su costado otra vez, hacia el sofá para ver una prenda que llamo su atención, esta era otro vestido corto, precisamente era un strapless de color negro, con lunares fucsia. Parecía ser ajustado arriba, la parte de abajo caía en forma ondulada y traía como adorno un lindo moño del mismo color que los lunares en la parte de la cintura. Tristan sonrió y tomó ese vestido.

-Me gustaría verte puesto este vestido..- con una amplia sonrisa, la morena le entrego aquel strapless.

Dokugamine miro ese vestido y un brillo en sus ojos rubí apareció de repente.

-Siii! Nunca he usado este! - le quito casi de una manera brusca el vestido de las manos. -El año pasado lo comp...- se calla de inmediato al oír el ruido de la puerta abrirse -No me digas que vino ESE!.

-Parece...

Rápidamente se asomo Jackie para ver si se trataba de su compañero. Camino sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta que lo encontró cerrando tranquilamente la puerta tras de si. Estaba un poco empapado debido a la llovizna, su cabello era lo mas mojado que tenia, unas cuantas gotas de agua caían de sus finos cabellos mojando su rostro.

-¿Qué tal tu cita, galán? - lentamente se acerco Tristan a Yukio con una sonrisa de medio lado. Hans solo gruño al oír a su compañera.

-No era una cita Jackie. - contesto cortante Yukio mientras arrojaba sobre una silla el paquete donde traía su saco y luego la chaqueta.

Allí en donde estaba, Dokugamine solo logro oír la palabra "cita", obviamente seguía incrédula ante eso. Soltó una carcajada y lentamente fue caminando hacía donde estaban Jackie y Yukio para posiblemente burlarse de él.

Yukio escucho esa fastidiosa risa que tanto odiaba, y pensaba que seguramente Riruka vendría a molestarlo. Oyó los pasos de la colorada acercarse allí y chisto molesto.

En todo momento mientras venía rumbo a su hogar, pensaba en tomarse un té caliente y luego recostarse tranquilamente sobre el sofá y jugar con su PSP, como siempre solía hacer. Pero lidiar con la pesada de su compañera era algo que no se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

-Yukio, con quien tuviste la cita? - con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona, Riruka dijo aún sin estar frente del rubio mientras caminaba por el pasillo. - ¿Con la inf...- la colorada no termino de formular aquella ridícula pregunta cuando estuvo ante Yukio, de repente ella quedo muda.

Los ojos rubí estaban bien abiertos puestos sobre los orbes esmeralda que la miraba fijamente. Riruka que tenía su boca entreabierta, miro sorprendida a Yukio, que estaba parado junto a Jackie. Sintió de repente sus mejillas calientes. Ver al rubio sin su boina, y con el cabello ligeramente mojado y caído, causo una sensación extraña en ella, una sensación parecida a aquel momento lejano cuando ilumino el rostro de Kurosaki Ichigo con una linterna.

Por su parte, Hans que tenia una mirada indiferente muy contraría a la de ella. Observo a Riruka con ese look tan poco visto. Le parecía atractiva, si, aunque era una idiota molesta no puedo negarse así mismo de que Dokugamine era realmente hermosa. ¿Cuanto tiempo se lo había estado negando?. Es que tanto la detestaba, que jamas se atrevió a ver a Riruka como atractiva, solo por ese simple hecho. Por que la odiaba.

Él se mantenía tranquilo a unos metros de ella, ni siquiera le dio importancia a aquella pregunta que quería hacerle solo para molestarlo.

Suspiro y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos camino pasando por al lado de Dokugamine. Ella lo siguió con la mirada unos segundo y luego volteó a mirar a Jackie, que traía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Van a salir?..- Sin mirarlas, Yukio pregunto yendo lentamente rumbo al living.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Jackie al escuchar la repentina pregunta de Hans.

-Hoy no...pero..- respondió Tristan rápidamente acercándose por detrás de Dokugamine tomándola por los hombros, Riruka al sentir las manos de su compañera sobre si, se encogió un poco y pego un pequeño salto. -Mañana tendremos una salida de chicas... precisamente iremos de cacería.

-JACKIE CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! - le grito furiosa Dokugamine, que se giró hacía la morena tratando de callarla.

Tristan ignorando a Riruka se hecho a reír un poco tratando de esquivar los golpes de la muchacha. Yukio detuvo su paso y se giro hacía ellas con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De cacería?- sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso, pero él quiso indagar más en el tema. -¿Acaso piensas serle infiel a tu pareja?

-Claro que no, eso jamas... - comento rápido Jackie colocando ahora ambas manos en su cintura.

-¡¿Pareja?! ¡¿Tu tienes una pareja Jackie?! ¡¿Desde cuando?! ¡¿por que no me lo dijeron?! - Riruka miro a ambos esperando a que uno le respondiera, pero estos dos la ignoraron por completo.

-..Yo no soy quien va de caza...- Tristan miro a Riruka que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa cómplice.

Riruka la miro como si quisiese asesinar a la morena apretando fuerte los puños. -NO ES NECESARIO QUE CUENTES TODO! MALDITA SEA JACKIE LO HACES VER COMO SI YO FUERA UNA DESESPERADA ! - el rostro de la colorada estaba rojo tal como un semáforo.

-Que mona te ves cuando te pones tímida! - dijo Jackie estallando a carcajadas.

-CALLATEEEEE!

-...

Yukio se quedo en silencio observando a ambas mujeres, como una estallaba a risas y la otra de la furia. Luego se giro nuevamente para volver a marcharse rumbo a living.

-Pobre tío..- murmuró despacio mientras caminaba lentamente.

Riruka logro oír las palabras de Vorarlberna y se giro hacía él enojada. -¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! - furiosa Riruka estuvo por ir tras de él para pedirle explicaciones a su comentario tan ofensivo pero una mano la jalo hacía atrás.

-Déjalo... - le dio unas ligeras palmadas en su espalda, y camino unos pasos adelante de ella. -Vamos a guardar nuestra ropa mejor.

Dokugamine apretó fuerte los puños y luego suspiro tratando de calmarse. -Ok, ok...vamos...

Ambas mujeres fueron rumbo al living, cuando ingresaron en el; vieron a Yukio parado al lado del sofá con su rostro exhausto y enojado.

-Pueden quitar todo esto de aquí..

-Lo quitaremos solos porque queremos hacerlo, no porque tu nos ordenas idiota! - la colorada se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a recoger su ropa, Jackie también hizo lo mismo.

Yukio suspiro, y camino rumbo a su recamara. Cuando ingreso dentro cerro la puerta lentamente tras de él. Abrió su placard para poder sacar unos pantalones jogging de color negro, junto con una remera y una sudadera del mismo tono. Habrá tardado unos pocos minutos en cambiarse. Cuando tomo su playera y pantalones mojados y salió de su habitación para colocarlos en un cesto de ropa sucia.

Nuevamente se volvió para su cuarto tomando su consola de juego que estaba encima de su cama, después fue para living cruzándose en el pasillo con Riruka que le lanzo una mirada despectiva. El rubio solo siguió con su camino no dándole importancia.

Ingreso a la sala y se ubico en la punta del sofá acomodándose en el, encendió su PSP e inmediatamente se puso a jugar.

Ese micro momento de tranquilidad duro unos segundos, cuando levanto su vista y vio a Dokugamine parada muy furiosa a unos pocos metros de él, lo miraba como si quisiese asesinarlo.

-Levanta tu culo, que estas sentado sobre mi ropa! - le ordeno gritándole muy enojada.

Yukio rodó los ojos, y apenas se levanto un poco para quitar debajo de él, unas pantimedias a rayas de color rosa y celeste. Riruka totalmente avergonzada y furiosa le quito de un arranque su prenda.

-Pervertido! - le grito yéndose corriendo a su habitación.

Asombrado ante aquella acusación; Yukio miro arqueando una ceja a Jackie que entraba nuevamente a la sala en busca de su ropa.

-Que tipa idiota.. - solo murmuro.

-Ya dejen de pelearse por favor.

Hans solo chisto y volvió su mirada a la pantalla de su consola para volver a jugar.

Jackie exhalo aire cansada de lo mismo; cogió unos vestidos de Riruka y se alejo rumbo a la habitación de ella. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y la morena sin preguntar entro, encontrándose con Dokugamine sentada cruzada de brazos.

-Te dejo esto aquí Riruka. - Tristan coloco los vestidos encima de la cama.

-OK! - respondió enfadada.

La morena la miro por un rato, luego se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada!.

-De acuerdo. -Jackie se puso de pie y se coloco en frente de ella. -Bien, ¿vamos a living a tomar una taza de té, quieres?

Dokugamine se quedo pensando unos momentos, una buena taza de té no le vendría nada mal, pero, no quería encontrarse con Yukio otra vez. Estaba dispuesta en rechazar la propuesta, pero luego pensó que porque ella tenía que andar privándose de ir a donde quisiera solo porque estaba él.

-Bueno. - Se puso de pie, Jackie al ver que acepto su invitación le sonrió.

Las chicas antes de ir allí, fueron a la cocina donde se prepararon su taza de té caliente. Unos minutos luego de eso, fueron al living, donde estaba Yukio jugando con su PSP; Riruka al verlo dejo salir un gruñido y desvió su mirada a otro lado, tratando de evitarlo.

Ambas se sentaron sobre el sofá, Jackie al lado del rubio mientras que Riruka tomo asiento al otro lado de la morena.

El sonido de la música de su PSP solo se escuchaba en el lugar, era incomodo y más encima porque se notaba una atmósfera de tensión allí.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos una serie de preguntas y respuestas entre nosotros?. - pregunto Jackie rompiendo el hielo.

-Mmm...sería divertido...por que no - comentó Riruka.

-Yo paso. - dijo el rubio con sus ojos en su consola.

-Oh! vamos Yukio, te divertirás! - Insistió Jackie.

-No lo creo, ademas no quiero - volvió a responder cortante.

Riruka lo miro enojada y luego cruzo sus piernas. -¡Déjalo Jackie! ¿Qué preguntas puede responder este? si no tiene nada interesante que contar. De lo único que te puede hablar es de su consolita.

Yukio al oír sus palabras se detuvo un momento para alzar su mirada y ver a Riruka a los ojos que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ay que pena, lo herí. - respondió ampliando mucho mas su sonrisa.

-Ok.

De repente Hans puso en pausa su juego dejándolo sobre la mesita de luz, Jackie y Riruka se sorprendieron ante esto un poco. ¿Yukio dejo de jugar con su PSP para hacerlo con ellas?...esto podría ser una señal clara del apocalipsis pensaron ambas chicas.

-Genial, entonces yo comenzaré! - contenta Jackie entrelazo sus manos mirando a ambos. -La regla es esta, responder y con la verdad. Yo les haré una pregunta y ustedes me deben contestar; luego sera su turno. Las preguntas puede ser de cualquier tema. ¿Esta claro?

-Si - respondió Riruka entusiasmada.

-Aja- el rubio contesto indiferente.

-¿En los años que estuvimos separados, estuvieron de novio/a con alguien ?. - Escupió y una picara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Trista.

Riruka se ruborizo por completo ante la pregunta en cuestión; miro hacía abajo y sin darse cuenta se había puesto a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa mientras pensaba. Su silenció marcaba que ella no había tenido un novio todavía, se jalo un poco de sus coletas en pensar que responder. Ella quería decir "SI" pero la regla era no mentir.

El silencio se vio interrumpido cuando el rubio hablo - Yo he tenido. - respondió ganándose las miradas estupefactas de las chicas pero luego Dokugamine estallo en carcajadas.

-Yukio, la mano y la inflable no cuentan como novia! - opinó Riruka con un tono de burla.

Hans no se ofendió ante el comentario de la muchacha, muy al contrario sonrió divertido ante esos dichos.

-Vaya Riruka...- Hizo una pausa mientras recostaba su espalda en el respaldo, dirigiéndole una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa. - tienes una mente muy pervertida.

Dokugamine quedo pasmada ante la contestación de él, estaba avergonzada y sorprendida. Sus comentarios se volvieron en su contra, ahora era él quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara y encima parecía estar disfrutándolo.

-N-n-n-o soy ninguna pervertida! - contesto esforzándose por tranquilizarse y tratando de ocultar ahora su rostro enrojecido de los ojos de él. -Solo digo lo que pienso!.

-Así que piensas en mi haciendo eso..- Yukio que se mantenía tranquilo pero divertido, siguió burlándose de Riruka. - ..Y dime, ¿Me imaginas con ropa o sin ropa? - le cuestiono observando a la colorada, que miraba hacía la dirección contraría.

Lo miro con sus ojos rubí bien abiertos. Apenada y molesta por sobre todo que el rubio se estuviera ahora mofando de ella. Trato de calmar sus nervios apretando fuerte sus puños. -¡M-m-maldito hijo d...!

Jackie que se estaba divirtiendo también de la conversación que ambos chicos tenían. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Riruka tratando de calmarla.

-Bueno, esta conversación se fue por las ramas. Volvamos a la pregunta que les hice yo mejor. - con una sonrisa la morena dio por terminada esa charla para tranquilizar a su amiga. -Así que ¿has tenido una relación Yukio?. -Se volteó a mirarlo a él

Yukio solo asintió con la cabeza desviando sus ojos sobre su consola que estaba sobre la mesita.

-ESO NO TE LO CREE NADIE YUKIO -Le grito furiosa Riruka - RECUERDA QUE LA REGLA CONSISTE EN NO MENTIR !

-Si no me quieres creer es tu problema. - contesto tranquilo sin mirarla.

-Por supuesto que no te creo bagre!.

Riruka estaba demasiado molesta, no le creía para nada a Yukio. Corrío la mirada, ahora la estaban observando ambos compañeros esperando a que ella respondiera, ya que era su turno. Un poco nerviosa finjió una ligera y corta tos para después acomodar una de sus coletas tirándola hacía atrás.

-Si, yo he tenido también. Y muchos!-respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa, observando a ambos. - Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos novios he tenido!. - dijo la colorada, jactándose de su propia mentira.

Jackie no dijo nada solo la miro incrédula revelando una mueca de disgusto. Sabía perfectamente que Riruka estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió no decir nada para no dejarla en ridículo.

-Zorra.- comento Yukio sin mirarla.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! - ni bien escucho el comentario se estaba por levantar del sofá, pero Jackie la detuvo.

-No comiencen otra vez! - regaño Jackie molesta a ambos. -Por favor compórtense ya son grandes!. - Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada.

Tristan se acomodo en el sofá y observo a Riruka, que tenía sus mejillas infladas de la cólera.

-Has una pregunta tú ahora.

-¿Yo? - Jackie solo asintió con la cabeza. Dokugamine se quedo en silencio pensando en que preguntar. -Mmm...¿Qué haría si yo muriera? - lanzo esa pregunta Riruka, causando en ambos asombro. -Contesten con sinceridad.

-Bueno, es lógico que me sentiría triste Riruka - Hizo una pausa mientras miraba con cariño a su compañera. -Te has vuelto una persona importante y lo que haría seria llorar y llevarte flores. - dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro. La morena pensó para si misma porque Dokugamine hizo una pregunta tan seria como esa. Sea cual sea la razón, Tristan le respondió con toda sinceridad.

Luego la morena miro a Hans, que estaba con su rostro indiferente, con su mirada cansada que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Yukio responde... - la morena puso su mano sobre la pierna del rubio, este rápidamente la miro fijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Nada. - respondió seco y cortante.

-¡¿NADA?! - ambas mujeres se asombraron ante la contestación tan cruel del rubio.

-Si. Nada. - volvió a repetir del mismo modo anterior. -O ..¿pretendes que mienta?

Unas cuantas venas aparecieron en la sien de la colorada. Ahora si que no podrían contener la ira que estaba por salir, tal como un volcán en erupción.

-SABES QUE SI TU TE MUERES IRÉ Y BAILARE, PATEARE, ESCUPIRÉ Y ME REIRÉ SOBRE TU TUMBA DESGRACIADO! -Grito furiosa, perdiendo totalmente la calma Riruka.

Tristan coloco su mano en la frente, harta de ellos. Luego apoyo su codo sobre su pierna y sostuvo su rostro con su mano dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Me da igual, total voy a estar muerto para cuando lo hagas. - contesto tranquilo mientras tomaba su consola de la mesita de luz. -La verdad que el juego esta divertidisimo, y lamento tener que abandonarlo .. -dijo con sarcasmo - pero estoy cansado... - El rubio se puso de pie, y camino unos pasos alejándose de ellas. -Riruka...

La colorada que aun seguía muy rabiada y sentada en el sofá, le dirigió una mirada de odio a Hans cuando este la llamo. Él estaba a unos metros parado, observándola por encima del hombro.

-...espero que no pienses cosas sucias conmigo. - con una voz burlona, el rubio se alejo caminando para evitar la respuesta furiosa de Dokugamine.

Enojada y con el rostro rojo, por la ira y vergüenza ante las palabras de Yukio. Ella se puso de pie para ir corriendo tras él. -TU...!.

-Nunca te debiste haber burlado de Yukio con respecto a eso. Ahora no te dejara en paz. - Tristan dijo, tomando de la muñeca a Riruka.

-COMO LO ODIO! - Grito liberándose bruscamente del agarre de Jackie y dejándose caer en el sofá.

Luego miro la mesita de luz, donde aún estaba su taza de té sin beber.

-Me había olvidado de mi té... - dijo un poco calmada agarrando la taza. -Cuando tenga un novio, lo primero que le pediré es que le rompa la cara al bagre ese. - añadió antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

Jackie molesta, miro mal a Dokugamine. -No serias capaz.

-Si que lo soy.

Tristan la miro molesta por unos segundos, después miro la ropa que traía puesta Riruka y recordó la salida que tendrían ellas - Oye, mañana entonces iras con este look que traes?.

Riruka se miro así misma y luego negó con la cabeza. -Iré con el strapless negro que me diste.

-Estoy segura que te quedara bonito.

-Lo se.

-Que modesta .. - Jackie se puso de pie y estirando sus brazos bostezo. - No puedo creer que nuestro juego durara tan poco.. - dijo apenada la morena. - Ya que, me iré a dormir. La verdad es que estoy cansada. Que descanses Riruka.

La muchacha de coletas vio a su amiga alejarse lentamente. Suspiro y luego vio sobre la mesa la taza de Jackie que aún se lograba percibir el vapor del contenido caliente que había en el. La morena también había olvidado tomar su té.

Ella sostenía con ambas manos su taza de té caliente y se detuvo a pensar en la salida que tendría con Jackie. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, se detuvo a pensar en las posibilidades que tendría de encontrar a alguien allí.- _Es ridículo, pero admito que estoy un poco entusiasmada._ \- pensó.

A solas en el living, pensó que era increíble el silencio y la paz que habían ahora en el lugar. Hace unos minutos todo era un caos por culpa de ella y Yukio. Era inútil estar en paz cuando estaba el rubio con ella, algo siempre la sacaba de si. Los acontecimientos de la noche, rondaron por su cabeza, las palabras, las preguntas, en todo eso estaba pensando.

Riruka sintió un desagradable sensación en la panza, al recordar las últimas palabras del rubio. Vaya que si la hizo enojar y mucho. - _¿Por qué me tuve que burlar de él, respecto a eso? ahora él no me dejara en paz!_ \- se recrimino ella misma.

Se dio un ligero golpe en la frente dejando apoyado un par de dedos en el - En fin.. - tomó el último contenido que había dentro de su taza y luego la dejo sobre la mesa.

Finalmente Dokugamine, se puso de pie y se fue rumbo a su habitación. El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro, solo la escasa luz del living alumbraba un poco aquel lugar. Detuvo su paso cuando se cruzo con Yukio, que estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación; lo trato de ignorar pero cuando se percato que este la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, no pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con la de él.

-¿Qué rayos estas mirando bagre? - le cuestiono molesta.

-Nada interesante - respondió inmediato.

-TU..! -Rápidamente las palabras del rubio la callan.

-Así que, ..¿Eres tu quien ira de cacería mañana? - pregunto Yukio, que ahora tenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

Quedo perpleja primero por la pregunta, luego sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, y sabes..- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. -...le diré que te patee el trasero.

-No por favor, no te imaginas el miedo que tengo... - dijo con sarcasmo. - Quizás...- hizo una pausa dándole la espalda a Riruka, poniendo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta. - Yo le patee el trasero a él.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

-Dijiste que eso le pedirás, pues entonces no te imaginaras que me quedare quieto sin defenderme ¿No? -Abrió la puerta de su habitación e ingreso en el volteando a ver a la colorada. -Le pateare el trasero a tu "noviecito"

-Seguro! - ella frunció el ceño - ..Tantas horas jugando juegos de combate, te ayudaran para cuando eso suceda ¿No? - sarcástica puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas - Mi futuro novio es hombre muerto!

Yukio seguía sonriendo, mofándose de la situación. Cuando Dokugamine vio que sus palabras no causaban la reacción que esperaba se enfureció.

-Muérete! - le grito Riruka.

-Muérete tu. - contestándole Yukio cerro finalmente la puerta de su habitación.

Dokugamine dejo escapar un gruñido presionando los puños pegando una fuerte patada en la puerta del rubio.

-Ya lo veras! - grito fuerte tras la puerta, luego se fue caminado insultándolo en voz alta a su habitación.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Fin del capitulo seis... ewe/ .. me demore unos días en subirlo... gomen ;w; ~ Es un poco largo el chapter ¿No? xD

De ante mano me disculpo con algún lector, que no le gustan las groserías jejeje aunque fueron pocas eweUu ...

Admito que me he divertido mientras escribía el capitulo seis xD ~~ adoro las relaciones amor-odio. Hans y Dokugamine parecieran llevarse cada vez peor XDDD hahahaha ¡Yukio es un desgraciado! *imitando la voz de Laura Bozo* pero Riruka no se queda atrás xD

En el próximo las chicas se van de cacería! ya esta anunciado ~~ :3

Bueno en el próximo capitulo contestare los review. No quiero hacerlo más extenso de lo que ya es este capitulo x3 Espero que todos bien, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Bye bye

~ **Lolly Sweet** ~


	7. Cacería

Lamento inmensamente el retraso y por dejar abandonado un tiempo la historia. Ahora tengo tiempo libre por lo que he podido pasar de lápiz al ordenador la historia x3

Antes quisiera dejar una opinión con respecto al último capitulo de esta serie...ya perdí la cuenta si ha pasado un año desde el final de BLEACH, y realmente me he deprimido un poco por tal horrendo final...pero no solo me refiero a las parejas si bien me dolió es lo de menos...si no más en la manera que termino, con un final incoherente y sin sentido...porque soy honesta, si el ichiruki hubiera sido canon con un final así, estaría igual que decepcionada ...pero en fin. No quiero para nada entrar en un conflicto por las parejas, pero si puedo decir que para mi Bleach termino con un final malo. u.u

Para que solo lo sepan los pensamientos estarán marcados de forma inclinada.

 _* Pensamientos_

* * *

 **¿NO ME IMPORTA?**

* * *

 **Chapter: "Cacería"**

Dokugamine se habrá estado maquillando por al rededor de 20 minutos dentro de su habitación, acompañada de su amiga morena que la miraba con su rostro enfadado. Ver con la tranquilidad con la que la muchacha se preparaba la molestaba tanto; ya que ella ya se había terminado de maquillar y vestir hace más de media hora.

Dejo salir un gran suspiro de hastío que no paso por desapercibido para Riruka. Ella se volteó a mirarla con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Rayos...¿Por qué me miras así Jackie? —cuestiono algo molesta a Trista.

—Es que te tardas demasiado niña! —se cruzo de brazos mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. — Podrías por favor apresurarte.

— Ya espera un momento! —le respondió molesta disponiéndose a terminar de pintarse. Saco de su estuche de pinturas algo irritada ya, un lápiz labial de color rosa carmesí. Deslizo la barra sobre sus finos y delicados labios para luego guardarlo en una pequeña cartera negra forrada en lentejuelas. Para la suerte de su compañera, ella ya había maquillado sus ojos, obviamente delineados y con un poco de sombra de color rosa pastel en ellos.

Tristan traía puesto una falta corta hasta los muslos pegada al cuerpo de color violeta, sin dudas esa pequeña prenda marcaba perfectamente su increíble curvas. En la parte superior de su cuerpo traía una blusa ajustada de color negro, esta traía un gran escote obviamente enseñando un poco de sus grandes pechos.

Riruka la miro a través del espejo. —Parece que la que ira de cacería eres tu...— comento. Por supuesto, a Jackie le causo algo de gracia el comentario de su compañera y dejo escapar una risilla pero prefirió no responder.

—¿Ya estas lista?.— la morena se puso de pie y camino hacía la puerta.

Riruka asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se acerco a un estante donde traía un monto de perfumes. Tomo uno de sus favoritos y comenzó a echarse encima de su piel y ropa. El aroma de ese perfume era tan empalagoso, tan fuerte que le producía un poco de rechazo a la morena.

La muchacha se miro una vez más en el espejo. Traía el strapless negro con lunares fucsia que había elegido el día anterior. Se decidió por traer su cabello suelto y sujetando un poco con una hermosa horquilla en forma de corazón del mismo color que los puntos de su vestido.

—Estas preciosa. — agrego Jackie mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta. Riruka solo sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. —. ¿Vamos?. — la morena salió caminando lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al living tras de ella salió Dokugamine. Al llegar allí

La colorada notó como la morena buscaba algo sobre la mesita de estar.

—¿Qué estas buscando? — pregunto.

—Las llaves... —hizo una pausa mientras continuaba buscando. — por que sabes, no creo que Yukio se levante a abrirnos cuando regresemos.

—Ah, cierto.. — bufo molesta. — dependiendo de la hora que lleguemos, el podrá estar durmiendo o dándole amor a ya sabes que...— Riruka le hizo un gesto con la mano a Tristan.

—Ay por favor Riruka, no empieces con e... — no pudo terminar la frase ya que en la sala apareció tras ellas su compañero rubio que las miraba con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre. Estas voltearon a verlo.

—Hablando del rey de Roma! — comentó la colorada.

Yukio obviamente la ignoro, prefirió no prestarle atención a sus comentarios estúpidos. Se dispuso en ver a Jackie, la observo detenidamente de arriba a bajo para luego voltear hacia Riruka del mismo modo. Como era de esperase la colorada se enojo al ver los ojos turquesas posados sobre ella.

—¡Deja de mirarme nerd!

—Así que,... ¿Van a zorrear?. —comento en un tono burlón haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

Por supuesto que su comentario había caído muy mal para ambas mujeres; que de inmediato se acercaron al rubio provocando que este se quedase un poco sorprendido dando unos pasos hacía atrás al ver que las dos mujeres se acercaron a él con una mirada asesina. Tanto Jackie como Riruka arrinconaron al joven.

—Espero que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir.— una mirada siniestra apareció en el rostro de Tristan.

—¡TE MATARE! — dijo la colorada tomando del cuello de la camisa del rubio.

—Ok, ya.. — quito la mano de Riruka bruscamente de su camisa y se hizo paso entre medio de ellas saliendo de ese encierro — Ustedes no saben como tomar una broma.. —agrego poniendo una mano tras su nuca.

—Tus bromas no dan gracia Yukio. — la morena puso ambas manos en su cintura muy enfadada. —Me molesto, ¿Sabes?

—Ah.— el rubio rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Tristan. — _Si supieras lo que me importa._

—TE DETESTO NERD! — Grito Riruka cerrando fuerte los puños para luego salirse del living a pasos rápidos.

—Lo apuntaré en mi libreta de las cosas que me importan un carajo.

—Eres un dolor de cabezas a veces...— llevo una mano sobre su frente presionado sus dedos en el. — ¿Tu tienes las llaves?

Hans solo asintió con la cabeza. Tristan tenia la suerte de que el rubio traía a mano lo que buscaba. Llevo su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su pantalones negros y quito un juego de llaves. Saco una en especifica que era la de la entrada principal.

—Toma, te daré una copia. Pero no la vayas a perder.

—No te preocupes. — tomo la llave y la guardo dentro de una bonita cartera de cuero de color negro. —Nos vemos. Espero que descanses — voltio y camino lentamente hacía al pasillo que conducía a la salida donde se encontraba Riruka esperando.

 **::::**

Llegaron al lugar donde había previsto Tristan ir. El sitio estaba abarrotado de personas, era casi imposible poder caminar por ahí adentro. Ambas chicas pasaban por entre medio la gente con dificultad, era difícil hacerlo no solo por lo anterior dicho, si no también por los hombres que al verlas pasar las tomaban de la mano o por la cintura. Que por supuesto ellas empujaban o quitaban a estos tipos de encima; alguno que otro se ganaba un insulto por parte de Dokugamine.

Riruka ya estaba muy molesta, el ruido de la música fuerte, el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol la estaban irritando demasiado. No le gustaba. Se sujeto fuerte del brazo de Tristan para no perderse entre toda esa multitud mientras se quejaba de todo.

Finalmente Jackie había encontrado unas mesas que estaban vacías donde le indico a su compañera que se sentara allí; Dokugamine asintió yéndose a tomar asiento.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí esperando, ¿Ok?.

—¿Para qué?. —Pregunto poniéndose de pie de vuelta.

—Iré a comprar unas bebidas, solo espera!. — Paso por al lado de ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro empujándola hacía la silla.

Dokugamine que se dejo caer en la silla fácilmente se acomodo molesta sobre esta cruzándose de brazos.

Pasaron 7 minutos y aun Tristan no venía con las bebidas. Se pregunto si tal vez ella estaba realmente teniendo un percance en los baños y no en la fila donde servían tragos. Bufo enojada.

Miro a su al rededor aburrida, esperando quizás encontrarse con algún conocido por el lugar. Muy en el fondo de ella deseaba ver a alguien que hacía tiempo no veía pero luego pensó que "ese" a quien ella quería ver jamas concurriría a ese tipo de lugares. Luego se amonesto ella misma, al desear ver a aquel hombre por el cual ella había estado enamorada por un buen tiempo: Kurosaki Ichigo.

— _No puedo_ — pensó dejando escapar un largo suspiro — _De ninguna manera..ya lo supere_ — convencida entre sus pensamientos, cerro sus ojos para sonreír con melancolía. — _Espero encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir lo mismo._

De repente sintió un aire en la nuca que la saco de sus pensamientos, voltio rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba y vio a un joven alto de cabello corto de color castaños. A este sujeto ella se le hizo verlo en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde.

—¿Estas sola, preciosa? — pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa amistosa de oreja a oreja.

—Lo estoy per.. — ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando el muchacho tomo una silla y la coloco a su lado sentándose en ella.

—Yo te haré compañía!. — entusiasmado el castaño le sonrió entre dientes.

Si bien el sujeto era apuesto, había algo en él que a ella no le terminaba de convencer.

—Me llamo Keigo Asano, ¿Y tu hermosa? — este se acerco un poco más a la colorada.

Ella ya podía sentir el aliento cálido del joven sobre su hombro y que por cierto traía un fuerte olor alcohol que la repugno un poco. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda estando tan cerca de él; sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Keigo ante la reacción que estaba teniendo ella y también un poco por impaciente al no obtener respuesta de parte de la muchacha, hace lo que pocos harían. Un acto de estupidez máxima, tomo bruscamente con su mano la nuca de la colorada con la intensión de arrebatar un beso de Riruka. Pero su intención quedo arruinada al recibir un fuerte empujón por parte de esta haciéndolo caer de la silla.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?! —Explotó furiosa con su rostro rojo como un tomate.

—N-no pude evitarlo, eres tan hermosa que quise besarte.— se defendió Asano poniéndose de pie. —Lo siento.— este se sacudió un poco la ropa para luego hacer una reverencia delante de la colorada.

—¿Sucede algo malo Riruka?.— apareció de repente Jackie con dos copas de alcohol en sus manos. Dejo las bebidas encima de la mesa y luego volteo a mirar al castaño con ojos asesinos.

—C-c-calma, yo ya me retiraba. — hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se largo rápidamente lejos de ellas.

Tristan miro al tipo hasta que desapareció de ahí, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Luego se giro a la mesa donde estaba Riruka y tomo asiento.

—¿Te hizo algo?.

La joven que aun seguía roja como un semáforo tomo asiento nuevamente y miro enojada y avergonzada a la morena. —E-ese pervertido qui-quiso b-besarme..

—Wooo, ¿llego hacerlo?.— pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras tomaba una copa. —Él era muy apuesto.

—Si era apuesto, pero no lo hizo porque no lo deje hacerlo!. Y dime, ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS SONRÍES ASÍ?

—Por nada. — esta solo le sonrió y tomo un sorbo de su bebida de alcohol mientras parecía pensar en algo.

La colorada miro su copa y luego volvió a mirar molesta a Tristan. —Yo no bebo alcohol Jackie!.

—Pues mejor entonces..— tomo la otra copa. —Me la beberé yo.

—Yo no te cargare si te pones ebria!. — Jackie solo soltó una carcajada.

—Descuida, no lo harás tu.

—¿...?— Riruka la miro curiosa antes el comentario.

La morena se detuvo de beber dejando la copa sobre la mesa nuevamente. Sintió como dentro de su cartera su móvil había comenzado a vibrar; rápidamente saco su teléfono y verifico de quien se trataba. Luego se puso al parecer escribir un mensaje de texto.

—ESTOY ABUUURRIDA. — Se quejo Dokugamine.

—Ahí vamos.— comento la morena aún con su atención en el móvil.

Finalmente cuando termino de enviar un mensaje guardo su teléfono dentro de su cartera y se puso de pie invitando a Riruka que la siguiera. Ella se levanto de su asiento y fue tras Jackie pensando que tal vez ya estaban por retirarse, pero, Trista se quedo parada cerca de las barras mientras comenzaba a bailar al son de la música. Obviamente la colorada miro perpleja a su compañera.

—¿No nos íbamos ya?. — cuestiono enojada.

—Claro que no! acabamos de llegar Riruka. — la morena que aún continuaba bailando, sujeto del brazo de la colorada atrayéndola hacia ella. — Baila conmigo vamos!.

—Y-yo no se bailar!

—No importa eso, copia mis pasos, salta, o solo muévete! — mientras dijo eso la morena elevando ambos brazos recogía su corto cabello con cierta sensualidad ladeando su cintura de lado a lado al ritmo de la música. Se aproximo más al cuerpo de la colorada agachándose un poco para poder decir algo en su oído. —¿Quieres volver a casa para hacerle compañía a Yukio? — sonrió burlona observando a Riruka que la miro con sus ojos rubí cargados de rabia.

—YA! NO ME JODAS JACKIE!. — resignada le grito la muchacha mientras hacía algunos movimientos torpes frente a Jackie. Sus pasos eran toscos y ridículos pareciera como si estuviera pisando cucarachas cosa que causo algo de gracia en la morena.

Quito rápido su móvil de su cartera pero de manera cautelosa para no ser vista por Riruka; con el fin de grabar aquellos movimientos "raros" de su amiga. Obviamente logro con éxito grabarla y de la misma manera introdujo su teléfono en su cartera.

Lo que se oía en todo el lugar era una canción electrónica muy conocida mundialmente "Fascination"; tema del año 2003. No era para nada su gusto mucho menos el estilo de música que ellas escuchaban pero aun así ignoraron aquello.

El sonido retumbaba fuerte en sus oídos se podía sentir hasta las ondas de los parlantes en sus frenéticos cuerpos.

La de ojos rubí dio un giro completo haciendo que pareciera que su cabello fucsia flotaran en el aire. No le importaba nada si los demás la verían como una ridícula, total ninguno allí la conocía.

En uno de esos giro percibe a un joven que le llamo la atención, estaba a unos pocos metros de ellas. Él era alto bien fornido, vestido con un pantalón jeans de color azules desgastados y una sudadera de color roja. Su cabello era de color azul eléctrico. Traía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, era demasiado apuesto. Riruka no pudo quitar sus ojos de él por un momento. Entre su boca abierta por el asombro se escurrió un hilo de baba; que al notarlo se limpio avergonzada rogando que su compañera no hubiera visto eso.

Sintió sobre su hombre la mano de la morena que la hizo dar un brinco de sorpresa.

—Ve y caza!. — Trista con ambas manos sobre sus hombros empujo fuerte el cuerpo de la colorada en dirección de aquel sujeto.

Riruka sintió como su pequeño cuerpo choco contra el del hombre. Su rostro golpeo fuerte la espalda haciendo que este volteara rápidamente hacía ella.

—¿Estas bien?. — pregunto el peliazul con algo de preocupación al verla como ella se sobaba la nariz.

—S-s-si!.— respondió para luego desviar su mirada hacía un costado con sus mejillas rojas. — E-estoy b-bien!.— añadió para luego echar un vistazo al apuesto hombre que tenía ante sus ojos. Lo pudo contemplar mucho mejor, él era tan bonito, tenia unos encantadores ojos color miel, su piel blanca tal como porcelana y una sonrisa brillante que la hacía encantar aun más.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima ¿si?. — el hombre le sonrió entre dientes con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

Este se volteo nuevamente dándole la espalda a la de cabello fucsia. Ella por impulso tomo del borde de la sudadera del sujeto haciendo que este otra vez se girara hacía esta.

—¿Dime?.— este se inclino hacía ella con algo de intriga.

—A-a-aa y-yo...— sus palabras no pudo completarlas cuando sintió una mano que la jalo hacía atrás bruscamente.

—¡¿Qué estas hablando con mi hombre, perra?!.

—No es lo que piensas Koko!. — grito algo nervioso el peliazul.

Riruka quedo pasmada al mirar a aquella persona que la había jalado. Era un tipo delgado de corte carré de color rosa chicle con unos aretes en forma de argolla; vestía con una camisa ajustada corta de color rosa también y unos jeans blancos bien ajustados marcando sus finas y delgadas piernas.

—Yo...— es nuevamente interrumpida por esta persona.

—Escúchame bien mocosa..— exclamo. —Este es mi hombre!. — el sujeto se acerca al otro hombre tomándolo fuerte del rostro con su mano y estampando un beso delante de ella. Luego miro de manera altanera a esta. —¿Te quedo claro?. — espetó con la mirada intensa en ella.

Riruka solo desvió su mirada a un costado algo desilusionada y sobre todo con una terrible vergüenza.

—Perdón.— solo dijo para volverse a donde estaba Jackie.

—Estoy cansada que te la estés dando de galán Kaoru!.

Oyó los reclamos del otro mientras se alejaba rápido. Llego frustrada hacía donde esta Tristan, que la miraba con ojos compasivos.

—Él era gay.. —bufó molesta escondiendo su rostro de la morena.

—No me digas. Acabo de verlo todo.— puso una mano sobre su hombro, conteniendo a su amiga.

—Ja, — quito la mano de Tristan de su hombro. — No me daré por vencida!.

De forma altanera camino unos metros donde había visualizado a otro muchacho, alto y muy apuesto de cabello rojo. No se sabía de donde Riruka había sacado semejante valor para tomar del brazos del tipo obligando a que este volteara con tal brusco agarre. Sin duda era toda una obra de arte aquel rostro tan delicado y masculino. Al principió él se lo vio sorprendido ante este acto, pero repentinamente su rostro se transformo mostrando uno sumamente enfadado.

—KYYYAAAA! — grito como si hubiera visto un mounstruo. — ¡¿Estas loca mamita, acaso quieres violarme, o qué?!. — berreó el pelirrojo en voz alta. —Aléjate de mi chirusa!. — molesto movió su mano como echando a Riruka.

Los ojos de esta se abrieron de estupefacción al recibir los gritos de aquel sujeto. Otra vez se había fijado en un hombre homosexual.

Cerro con fuerzas sus ojos indignada y fue hasta Jackie, que la esperaba estallando en risas.

Obviamente Riruka quiso golpear a su amiga fuerte en el rostro pero se contuvo.

—N-no lo puedo creer... — limpio un par de lagrimas de sus ojos a consecuencia de la risa.

—¡NI YO!. — rugió la colorada.

Maldita sea. Esto parecía ser una broma.

Luego de quedarse unos minutos bailando se fueron a descansar las piernas sentándose sobre unas sillas, pero en otra mesa, ya que en la que estaban anteriormente había sido ocupada.

Riruka ladeo la cabeza aburrida, esta salida no salio como ella esperaba que fuera.

Miro el rostro de su amiga que tenía un brillo en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa. De repente se puso de pie y camino rápidamente hacía aquella dirección.

La colorada volteo su cabeza, para ver a su amiga abrazar cariñosamente a un tipo alto de tes trigueña y cabello negro que también correspondió a su abrazo. Se ruborizo al ver como ambos se besaron de forma apasionada.

Jackie luego de soltarse de los brazos de su novio, fue hasta Riruka jalándola del brazos por supuesto tomando por sorpresa.

—Ven, te presentare a mi pareja.

Con poco entusiasmo Dokugamine se puse de pie y camino junto con Jackie unos pocos metros donde estaba su novio parado.

—Hola un gusto, me llamo Ken Miyano —extendió la mano hacía la colorada en forma de saludo. Ella correspondió su gesto.

—Soy Riruka Dokugamine. También es un gusto.

Cuando dejaron de estrecharse las manos Tristan se sujeto fuerte del brazo de su novio de forma cariñosa, besandolo en su mejilla. —¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos amor?. — propuso Jackie mirando de manera dulce a su novio.

—De acuerdo.

La apariencia de Ken Miyano era de aspecto rockero, traía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones del mismo material nombrado anteriormente. De cabello corto y rebelde, con un distinguido piercing en su ceja derecha.

Sintió algo de vergüenza cuando tomo asiento cerca de la ferviente pareja y la sensación que ella sobraba allí.

—He venido con Hiro. — comento el trigueño en el oído de su pareja.

—Genial, ¿Y donde esta él?. — pregunto la morena observándolo.

—Se fue directo a las barras a comprar alcohol. — rió divertido cuando dijo lo último. — Supongo que tardara un poco.

Jackie sonrió de forma picara observando a Riruka que estaba fastidiada con su cabeza recostada sobre la pequeña mesa. Una idea fugaz cruzo por su cabeza al saber que su pareja no había venido solo.

Se acerco meticulosamente al oído de Ken. — ¿Esta soltero?.

La pregunta causo confusión en el rostro de su pareja, pero cuando Jackie señalo a su amiga que estaba echada sobre la mesa; este capto enseguida.

—Si. — solo dijo sonriendo de forma cómplice a su novia.

Habrá pasado al rededor de quince minutos; cuando Riruka miro de forma asesina a su compañera.

—QUIERO IRME YA!. — grito furiosa.

—Ya vamos!. — le de volvió molesta Tristan.

La pareja de Jackie se pone de pie alejándose de ellas por un momento; al regresar venia acompañado por un sujeto un poco más bajo que él. De cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Su amigo le había ayudado a traer dos jarras que contenía solo alcohol y por supuesto un par de sorbetes en ambos.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban ambas mujeres. Él rostro de Riruka era tan predecible que cuando hizo contacto visual con aquel tipo su boca se tenso abierta y sus ojos se abrieron impactados. Él le sonrió extendiendo el brazo hacía ella de forma cordial.

— _ES TAN SEXY..._ — pensó la colorada.

—Hiro Yoshiyama ¿y tu?. — dijo amablemente mientras no quito sus ojos azules de ella.

—R-Riruka Dokugamine. — coloco su mano sobre la de él para estrechar su mano pero este se inclino hacía ella besando delicadamente la mano de ella, acto que la tomo por sorpresa.

Era difícil decir si el chile (pimiento) era más rojo que su cara en este momento. Saco de forma brusca su mano y la posesiono encima de su rodilla. Él miro con sorpresa a Jackie pero ella le hizo un gesto indicándole que no se preocupara.

Riruka sentía como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a los nervios causado por aquel gesto; ¿Era necesario eso? se pregunto mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco.

Tanto Hiro como Ken tomaron asiento junto a ellas, dando sorbos al contenido de alcohol vertido en la jarra.

Los ojos rubí se posaron sobre ese tipo llamado Hiro, él parecía un joven divertido, amable y jovial; eso le gusto a ella. Estando sentado movía sus brazos al ritmo de la música que sonaba, con una sonrisa divertida mientras bromeaba con Jackie y su pareja. Luego Jackie y Ken comenzaron a copiar al joven moviéndose al compás de la música y de repente ambos estaban rumbo a la pista de baile.

Por supuesto, Hiro no lo pensó dos veces cuando tomó por la muñeca de Riruka, jalándola hacia la pista donde estaban los otros.

Por supuesto que ella se quejo mientras iba siendo arrastrada por él; forcejeo un momento pero luego cedió molesta. Él puso una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su brazo bailando equilibradamente. Ella solo se limito por tratar de seguir los pasos de él, fue imposible claro, pero de todas formas lo intento. Él rió divertido al ver el esfuerzo que ponía la colorada para embocar un paso pero sin éxito.

—¿Crees que tu plan funcione?. — cuestiono el trigueño en el oído de su pareja. Ella sonrió segura y miro el rostro de hombre con mucha confianza.

—Tenlo por hecho. — rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja para luego besar sus labios delicadamente.

Pasmada Dokugamine miro como ambos se besaron frente a ellos. Desvió la mirada hacía abajo fingiendo no haber visto nada.

—Oye..— Hiro se agacho para igualar la altura de ella y ver su rostro. Ella alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules. —Eres preciosa.

—¿Acaso crees que con un cumplido tan estúpido como ese vas a conquistarme o algo parecido ?. — escupió una sonrojada y orgullosa Riruka.

—Si.— solo dijo él sonriendo entre dientes.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

FIN del capitulo siete. x3

Siendo sincera, desde un principio del año pasado tenía pensado a quien poner como pareja de Tristan era Chad o Kūgo Ginjō xD , pero luego lo había pensado mejor y preferí inventar un personaje para que cumpla ese rol... lo mismo iba para Riruka, quería poner como pareja algún personaje de la serie...pero opte por otra opción. Lamento si decepciono a alguien por ello. T.T ...dejo algunos datos de los OC.

Hiro Yoshiyama : para darles una idea de como es él , tiene un parecido a Kaien Shiba (es lo mismo decir Ichigo con pelo negro XD ) hahaha pero obvio este es mucho más bajo 1, 75 y mucho menos musculoso. (aproposito se parece a estos XD)

Ken Miyano : Este tiene un parecido a Byakuya pero con cabello corto y rebelde, su altura de 1,89 :3

Por si acaso desean preguntar o consultar algo pueden hacerlo. Les agradezco de todo corazón aquellos que siguen y leen la historia...y por sus valiosos review.! Queria informar que el siguiente cápitulo ya casí lo tengo terminado, así que entre lunes o martes estare actualizando. ^^

 **~Lolly Sweet~**


	8. Amenaza

Perdonen, se suponía que tenia que haber actualizado hace dos semanas atrás.. y juro que casi me morí porque mi padre (justo esa semana) había mandado arreglar la netbook donde tenía el archivo guardado ! T-T9... Me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando el reparador no elimino nada de lo que había en la net! recién hoy a la madrugada pude corregir la historia para poder publicarla. Perdón u.u

* * *

 **¿NO ME IMPORTA?**

* * *

 **Chapter: "Amenaza"**

Transcurrió la hora rápido, era aproximadamente las 1:40 de la madrugada. Tanto Jackie como Riruka de dispusieron volverse; el sitio ya no tenía mucho para ofrecer. La música no inspiraba nada sumado que ya querían estar cómodas sentadas en algún sofá.

Se alejaron los cuatro rumbo a la salida. Tristan tomada del brazo de Ken, y Dokugamine solo caminaba detrás de la morena e igualando sus pasos estaba Hiro.

Salieron con algo de dificultad debido a la cantidad de personas allí.

Al llegar afuera estaban todos mirándose las caras, como esperando a que alguien propusiera algo para hacer. Aún la noche era joven y había muchas cosas por hacer como reunirse en la casa de alguien a jugar naipes o simplemente conversar.

—¡Vamos a casa!. — Propuso con entusiasmo Tristan un poco entonada por la dosis de alcohol que había ingerido. — Sigamos nuestra fiesta allí~~~!

—Ok, vale traeré el auto. Ya regreso. — corrió apresurado el trigueño hasta el estacionamiento donde había dejado su automóvil.

Riruka no se opuso, ni dijo alguna queja ante la propuesta de Tristan, ya que le importaba demasiado poco si molestaba o no al gamer que se encontraba allí en la sede.

—Venga Hiro, tu también ven con nosotros. — balbuceo Jackie dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda del muchacho haciendo casi que este se caiga.

—V-vale...— respondió con algo de dolor en su voz estabilizándose — Casi escupo mis pulmones por la boca, sabes?!.

Jackie estallo a carcajadas mientras que Riruka la observaba un poco molesta.

A los pocos minutos apareció Ken haciendo señas a los otros tres. Estos se aproximaron al auto y subieron dentro de el. Jackie por supuesto en el asiento del acompañante y Riruka con Hiro atrás.

Afortunadamente el lugar no quedaba lejos de allí, así que no tardaron nada en llegar. Durante el corto trayecto hasta su casa, Riruka podía sentir como Yoshiyama la miraba de reojo, cada movimiento que hacía ella, sentía los ojos azules encima. Un poco la incomodo y prefirió voltear su cuerpo por completo mirando afuera a través del vidrio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a destino, los acompañantes fueron los primeros en bajar del auto luego de que lo estacionara al frente del lugar. Ken aseguro su coche y verifico si estaban todas las puertas cerradas correctamente.

—Yo iré entrando, con permiso. — dijo la morena acomodando su corta falda.

—Espera Jackie. — su novio camino apresurado al lado de ella cuidando de que esta no fuera a tropezar por culpa de los efectos del alcohol y por esos zapatos con tacos altos que traía.

—Ay Ken, como me cuidas. — estampó un beso tosco sobre la mejilla de este. Él solo rió.

Dokugamine y Hiro caminaron atrás de ellos, mirando a la dichosa pareja. Por supuesto ella miraba algo enojada a su amiga, en cambio el conservaba una sonrisa en su rostro divertido por la escena de la parejita frente a ellos.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta principal se podía escuchar música un poco fuerte acompañado con algunos insultos agresivos a que sabe quien. A pesar de su estado, Jackie se percato que su compañero aún estaba despierto y al parecer estando "entretenidos" con sus vídeo juegos.

Busco la llave dentro de su cartera y luego abrió la puerta velozmente.

Todos ingresaron al lugar, pero Tristan le hizo una señal con la mano, más que nada a ellos para que esperaran un momento allí.

A pasos torpes camino por el largo pasillo oscuro acercándose

lentamente hacía donde provenía los insultos y aquella música. Ingreso al living encontrándose con el rubio que estaba sentado sobre el sofá con su mirada afilada sobre el gran smart tv.

—Yukio..— dijo la morena acercándose más a él.

Él no le presto ni la más mínima atención. Lo único que le importaba era la dura batalla que estaba teniendo online con otro usuario.

—Yukioo.— repitió esta vez con un tono de voz más severo.

Hans chasqueo la lengua molesto aún ignorando a la morena. Ella camino hasta donde estaba el equipo musical y lo apago.

—¿Qué haces? estoy escuchando Jackie!. — exclamo enojado con su concentración sobre el aparato. — Maldito te partiré el...

—YUKIO! — le grito la morena enfadada. —Mira, he venido con mi novio y un amigo de él. No te molestare pero te pido por favor que no estés gritando groserías.

Vorarlberna le pego una fugaz mirada a Tristan que estaba parada al lado izquierdo de este.

—Ah, bien. — volvió sus ojos esmeraldas a su juego. — Creí que había sido muy claro cuando dije que no podían traer a nadie aquí. — Protesto el rubio presionando con fuerza los botones de su Josting.

—Si, pero ya conoces bien a mi novio así que decidí traerlo. — agrego. —Bueno, solo eso vine a decirte eso. ¿Te molesta qué los traiga aquí?.

Él rubio pego una mirada asesina a la morena dejando bien en claro que si le molestaba y bastante la idea esa. Pero Tristan solo sonrío al verlo.

Al instante ingreso Dokugamine con una mueca de disgusto al encontrase con Yukio allí. Hizo de cuenta como si él no estaba y se cruzo por el frente del smart.

—Quítate idiota. — hablo el rubio en un tono enojado pero sin gritarle al mismo tiempo que corría su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo para no perder contacto visual con el televisor.

—¿IDIOTA? — grito enfurecida la colorada girando su cuerpo hacía él.

—Ya calma Riruka!. — Jackie trato de tranquilizar a su compañera tomándola del brazo. —Yukio tu también no debiste insultarla!. —amonesto al rubio.

—JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS UNA POR UNA.! — grito entre dientes y apretando fuerte los puños Riruka.

—Que molesta eres. ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? me desconcentras . — chasqueo la lengua.

—ERES UN PEN-!— los labios de Dokugamine son tapados por las manos de Tristan, obviamente ella forcejeo quitando con violencia los brazos de la morena.

—Shhhhhh!. — silencio Jackie. — Dejen de comportarse como niños!.

Riruka amargada y furiosa cruzo por delante del smart otra vez pasando lentamente por ahí. Yukio gruño molesto poniéndose rápido de pie para poder continuar viendo su partida.

—Voy a cruzar Yukio, permiso. — Tristan paso también por delante del televisión rápidamente saliendo fuera del living.

Se acerco hasta Riruka que estaba parada cruzada de brazos sobre la pared.

—Sabes como se pone él cuando esta jugando con esas cosas. — murmuro la morena parándose al lado de ella.

—Detesto a ese idiota. — bufo. —Pero sabes. No le daré el gusto. Se que no me soporta y que se molesta por mi simple presencia por lo que volveré al living.! — escupió.

La morena suspiro agotada. — No hay caso parece. Verdad?.

Riruka se volvió dentro del living otra vez, y nuevamente hizo lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente antes de salir; en respuesta el rubio chasqueo la lengua de enojo pegando una veloz mirada asesina.

Por su parte Jackie, se volvió para el pasillo haciendo un gesto llamando a su novio y amigo, que estaban al parecer hablando, reposando sobre la pared. Al ver que ella los llamaba fueron hasta donde estaba rápidamente.

—Perdón por hacerlos esperar. — agrego ella tomando la mano de su novio.

Caminaron lentamente hasta que ingresaron a la sala junto con la morena. Ellos saludaron de forma muy amistosa a Yukio. Este solo mantuvo fija su mirada en el smart, solo movió apenas su cabeza en forma de saludo pero sin prestarles atención.

Ken rió divertido, ya conocía como era él, por lo que no se enfado en que este no lo saludara como correspondía. Pero muy a contrario de Hiro, la actitud de Hans le cayo terriblemente mal.

—Tomen asiento aquí. — La morena les ofreció a ambos que se sentaran junto a Riruka en el sofá. —Iré traer algo de cerveza. — entusiasmada se fue directo hacía la cocina.

Obviamente Yukio dejo escapar un gruñido, pero no pudieron saber si la razón era por la batalla que mantenía en su juego o por la presencia de ellos allí.

—No se preocupen por este subnormal , él siempre es así. Es un completo idiota cuando esta con esos juegos y TAMBIÉN cuando esta sin ellos.. — comento la colorada en forma de burla con sus ojos sobre el gamer.

Por supuesto, él hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Ignorarla.

Al instante ingresa Jackie sosteniendo fuerte con uno de sus brazos dos par de botellas de cerveza y en su otra mano traía tres vasos de vidrio. Rápidamente su novio se acerco ayudarla sin antes pedir permiso al gamer para cruzar por encima.

Sujeto las botellas de cerveza y las coloco delicadamente sobre la mesa de estar seguido de los vasos.

Abrieron las botellas y luego Jackie vertió la cerveza en los vasos derramando con torpeza un poco afuera de ellos. Le extendió uno a su pareja, otro Hiro y a Riruka pero esta se negó.

—No te gusta el alcohol?.— pregunto Hiro tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

—No. —Solo respondió cruzando lentamente sus piernas.

Era de esperarse que el castaño pegaría una rápida mirada a las finas y torneadas piernas de Riruka. Ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, ya que observo molesta la partida que estaba teniendo su compañero.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de él; la luz de la sala del living le permitió contemplar mejor el rostro hermoso y perfecta figura de ella, ya que por las escasas luces de la discoteca no le había dejado verla bien. Pero ahora la contemplo perfectamente.

Esto no paso desapercibido para Tristan, sonrió de forma satisfactoria donde pequeñas palmadas sobre la pierna de su pareja para que viera a su amigo que estaba cayendo bajo los efectos de "cupido". Ken sonrió también para luego tomar un gran sorbo de su vaso.

Luego Jackie tomo de la botella de cerveza y comenzó a tomar rápidamente de ella.

—¡Basta Jackie, ya no quiero que bebas más!. Te sentirás mal mañana.

— la regaño tratando de quitar la botella de las manos de su novia.

—Esta es mi manera de festejar. ¡No interfieras! — le respondió la morena otra vez llevando la botella a su boca.

Hiro rió ante la escena dejando escapar una gran carcajada. Dokugamine miro a su amiga y frunció el ceño.

Sumado que la morena ya estaba un poco entonada por las copas que había ingerido en la fiesta agregarle más alcohol hizo que el estado de ebria aumentara más.

Jackie no acostumbraba a beber, tanto. Siempre tomaba moderadamente pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

—Estoy feliz...— dijo la morena balbuceando un poco mirando a Ken para luego posar sus ojos sobre la colorada. —Después de que te rechazaran esos dos tipos gays finalmente has cazado algo esta noche.

—JACKIEEEEE!— grito furiosa y sumamente avergonzada Riruka poniéndose de pie. —CIERRA EL PICO!.

—Amor acompáñame al baño, quiero lanzar. — dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente, saliendo a pasos torpes con su pareja atrás de ella.

No se sabía si era una escusa para escapar de los gritos de Riruka, lo cierto es que Jackie había salido del living con la velocidad de un ratón huyendo de un gato.

Riruka lo último que quería era que él rubio supiera sobre eso pero ya tarde. Este pareció olvidar su dura batalla, las últimas palabras de Tristan provocaron que perdiera el control de su personaje y ser gravemente herido por el rival. Pronto la pantalla marco en grande las famosas palabras "GAME OVER" . Perdió la partida pero no le intereso ahora; era otra cosa lo que le interesaba saber.

Miro a Riruka con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de contener las ganas de reírse. Ella rápidamente lo vio, supo de inmediato que solo quería burlarse de ella.

—NO ME MIRES! — furiosa le grito al rubio apretando fuerte los puños.

Yukio, que no podía contenerse más estallo a reírse de manera casi psicópata. ¿Era verdad?. De todos los hombres que hay en una disco, ella justo fue a fijarse en dos que patean para el otro lado, y la rechazaron?. Trato de imaginarlo y tanta era la risa que tuvo que sujetar fuerte su estomago con sus brazos.

Cuando Riruka dio unos pasos para decididamente golpear fuerte el rostro del rubio, una mano la sujeto fuerte impidiendo que continuara caminando. Volteo furiosa para ver que Hiro la sujetaba fuerte y la miraba de una forma intensa, tanto que la estremeció.

—Oye..— con voz firme y molesta el castaño miro a Yukio que aun continuo riendo un poco mientras soltaba la mano de Dokugamine. Pero este lo ignoraba. —Te hablo a ti rubio oxigenado. —

Ahora le toco el turno a Riruka de estallar en risas. La manera de reírse parecía un poco exagerada dando fuertes patadas al suelo con su pie derecho y luego dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

Hans dejo de reír al oír las risas de la colorada, le fastidio. Miro rápidamente al castaño que aún sentado mantenía sus ojos azules sobre él.

—¿Dijiste algo?.— pregunto Vorarlberna poniéndose de pie guardando el josting inalámbrico dentro del bolsillo de su campera negra. Observo detenidamente pero de manera despectiva, de arriba a bajo al castaño y luego sonrió de medio lado.

Hiro solo frunció el ceño un poco al notar la forma en que este lo miraba, desde arriba dándole la impresión como si fuera poca cosa. También se puso de pie pero se quedo inmóvil es su lugar.

—No me parece de hombre que te estés riendo así de una mujer.— escupió el castaño.

Hans arqueo una ceja clavando sus intensos ojos verdes en él;

luego observó a Riruka que ya había detenido sus risas. Esta estaba un poco sorprendida y parecía mirar con admiración a Hiro. Noto las mejillas teñidas de color rosa de su compañera y suspiro pesadamente volviendo a mirar al hombre.

—Ah. — soltó el rubio. Tratando de comprender mejor la situación. —Así que, este es tu peor es nada, Riruka?.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos y más en ella; sin embargo la cara de Riruka demostró un profundo enojo al escuchar aquella pregunta del rubio. Se puso de pie parándose frente a Yukio.

—¡Ya estoy podrida de escucharte! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! — rugió la muchacha para luego dirigirse a la salida del living.

Hiro miro unos segundos como esta desaparecía rápidamente del lugar dando fuerte pasos, haciendo ruido con aquellos zapatos con tacos.

Volvió sus ojos azules al rubio que tenía al frente a unos pocos metros lejos de él, que lo miraba fijamente.

—¿No vas a correr tras ella?. — Hans se cruzo de brazos mientras no quitaba sus ojos verdes de él. Su mirada sin expresión, examino cada movimiento corporal del castaño, esperando a que este reaccionara a hacer algo.

Hiro suspiro y camino lentamente hacía donde estaba parado el gamer.

—Yoshiyama Hiro... — este extendió su mano derecha al rubio en manera cordial de saludo.

Yukio miro confundido al principio enarcando una ceja, pero sin embargo, extendió su brazo para corresponder el saludo del castaño.

Al estrechar su mano con el castaño, noto de inmediato como la del tipo iba presionando la suya con fuerza. Frunció el ceño algo confundido mirando los punzantes ojos azules que estaban sobre él.

—Primera y última vez que te permitiré burlarte así de aquella chica. — sus palabras sonaron desafiantes, tanto así que Vorarlberna se libero del agarre del castaño de forma brusca, aún manteniendo sus ojos esmeraldas en él permaneciendo inmóvil ante el castaño.

—¿Es una amenaza?. — En un tono burlón. Yukio se puso firme, colocando una pierna hacía atrás, previniendo de alguna manera la posibilidad que este le lanzara un puñetazo directo al rostro.

—Tómalo como quieras. — dijo pasando por al lado de rubio , quedando parado cerca de él. — No lo pasare por alto la próxima.

Termino de decir aquellas últimas palabras a Hans y volvió su marcha hacia la salida del living.

Yukio volteo un poco su cabeza observando como se alejaba el castaño. Era evidente que le molesto mucho lo último que le dijo. ¿Quien mierda se creía que era este sujeto para amenazarlo, encima en su territorio?.

Enojado ante lo sucedido se acerco hacía el sofá y se sentó sobre este. Recostando su espalda sobre el y dejando descansar su cabeza en el acolchado respaldo.

La colorada que estaba apoyada sobre la pared que unía el pasillo con el living. Oyó los pasos de alguien acercarse a ella. No pudo saber de cual de los dos chicos se trataba. Ella se había tomado el atrevimiento de oír toda la intensa conversación de Yukio Vorarlberna con Yoshiyama Hiro.

Trato de huir de allí cuando escucho los pasos aproximarse, pero de nada le había servido al encontrarse la figura del castaño a unos metros de ella.

Él la miro fijamente, traía sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y su ceño algo fruncido. Su ojos rubí estaban mirando hacía un costado del pasillo tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el castaño. Hiro pudo notar los nervios que carcomían a la linda chica. Sonrío de forma dulce y se acerco a esta lentamente poniéndose en frente.

Yoshiyama coloco delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de Dokugamine haciendo que ella pegue un pequeño brinco clavando ahora si, sus ojos en él.

—Has escuchado todo ¿verdad?. — pregunto con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Riruka quito rápidamente la mano del castaño de su hombro y se alejo unos pasos atrás de él.

A pesar de ello. Hiro aún continuaba sonriendo dulcemente.

—No te comeré. — él guardo ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —No hay motivo para que estés como a la defensiva conmigo ¿sabes?..¿Le temes a algo?. — cuestiono.

Hiro se mantuvo firme. Expectante esperando por una respuesta, pero ella no respondió sus preguntas. Al contrario a eso, le entrego una furiosa mirada, para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar de vuelta a un lado.

—Creo suponer que pasa... — comento él acercando su cuerpo más al de ella. — ..¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte, no?.

—Que te importa!. — respondió rápido y de forma agresiva, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado del castaño.

Hiro se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pensando porque ella tenía una actitud tan grosera con él. Sin dudas, el ambiente era bastante incomodo y muy difícil de lidiar.

—Oye...ese sujeto de allí adentro es tu ex o algo?. — volvió a preguntar.

Sus ojos grandes como platos, miraron con asombro al castaño. Él rápidamente noto que había hecho una pregunta muy molesta para ella; al ver como su rostro se comenzó a transformar.

—¡¿EX?! ¡N-NO ¡NI MUERTA TENDRÍA ALGO CON ÉL. ¿SABES? NI AUNQUE FUERA EL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE SOBRE LA TIERRA. — dijo entre gritos.

Hiro había lamentado haber preguntado aquello. Percibió la rabia y furia que traía ella hacía el rubio. Sus palabras y gestos le demostraron eso. Ella lo odiaba.

—Pues mejor entonces.. — comento tranquilo él. Riruka alzo la vista para mirar los ojos azules que la miraban fijo, con un brillo en ellos.

Yoshiyama sonrió entre dientes y acerco un poco su rostro al de ella. —No tendré ni un rival para lograr enamorarte. — se inclino rápidamente plantando un beso seco sobre la frente de la colorada.

Asombrada ante todo esto que acababa de pasar, ella solo lo miro con estupefacción. Con su boca entre abierta y mejillas encendidas de rojo.

Pensó y quiso reaccionar y meterle una fuerte bofetada, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Se quedo quieta tratando de recuperar la compostura pero le costaba; quizás era por aquel tierno beso y cálido que había recibido o por las palabras de él.Y penso ¿Como después de haber sido tan agresiva con él; Hiro tenía intenciones de conquistarla?, ¿Era en serio?

—¡BLUAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Pero si había algún tipo de encanto en ese momento, allí en ese largo pasillo. Se vio interrumpido y arruinado al oír las expulsión violentas de la morena sobre el inodoro.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Fin del capitulo ocho! ~~ me he reído mientras volvía a releer este capitulo, es que Yukio es bastante desgraciado con Riru 7v7... La ebriedad de Jackie y la forma infantil de Riruka me divirtió hacerlo jejeje ..! Hiro ya les puso los puntos a Yukio, ¿sera que él continuara molestando a Riruka? ¿Hará algo al respecto?. 9v9

Les agradezco nuevamente a todos aquellos que pasan a leer el fic y pone en favoritos y siguen ~ gracias por comentar y dejar sus review; los agradezco mucho.


End file.
